


Кальмар - Calamari

by MirrorGirl



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternate Universe - Pirates, M/M, Not heavily described, Sailor!Dipper, a bit of violence, mute!bill, siren!bill
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 23,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9649379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirrorGirl/pseuds/MirrorGirl
Summary: Билл Сайфер был позором для остальных сирен. Пойманный, выставленный напоказ на пирсе, как невероятная диковинка. Билл смирился с проведением каждого дня так близко к океану без возможности прыгнуть в него вновь. Пока один темноволосый пират не нашёл его.





	1. Маленькая Рыбка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Calamari](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5410865) by [Oilux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oilux/pseuds/Oilux). 



      Он слышал, что о нём говорили люди. Прекрасный, новое чудо света, противоестественный, монстр. Все эти слова больше не имели смысла для сирены, пока он сидел на дне своего маленького аквариума. Стены тюрьмы всегда чисты, через них были отчётливо видны маленькие дети, смотрящие на него со смесью ужаса и восторга.  
  
      Даже несмотря на недоедание и нехватку движения, золотые чешуйки на его хвосте блестели и переливались под солнечным светом. В некоторых местах их уже не было, остались лишь уродливые голые пятна. Здоровье сирена стало слабее, и это было видно по тому, как выпирали его рёбра и впали щёки. Особенно, хотя он знал, что никому нет дела, по выразительному длинному тёмному шраму на шее, о котором никто не спрашивал.  
  
      Глава небольшого цирка стоял рядом с его аквариумом, указывая на сирену, который выглядел едва живым в воде. Мужчина стоял на небольшом ящике, чтобы видеть и сирену, и зрителей, всегда умудряясь при этом активно жестикулировать и говорить. Он был невысок, не достаточно мал, чтобы стать частью своего "шоу уродов", но достаточно, чтобы везде иметь помосты и чувствовать себя выше всех.  
  
— Это, леди и джентльмены, загадочное существо, известное только морским глубинам. Мы считаем, что оно мужского пола, учитывая, что у него нет репродуктивных органов, присущих человеческим женщинам, — сказал он, хищно взглянув на пару женщин, которые сильнее прижали к себе своих детей.  
  
      Он молча взглянул на аквариум с сиреной и вытащил из-за конструкции длинную палку, разрезая ею воду и тыкая монстра. Тот никак не отреагировал, за исключением рефлекторного движения хвостом и взгляда на толпу.  
  
— Хотя многие считают, что он русал, это действительно сирена, что нам пришлось узнать на своём опыте, — продолжил владелец цирка, а Билл облокотился о край своей темницы, высунув голову из воды. — Нам пришлось сразу же разобраться с этим нюансом.  
  
      С помощью палки мужчина заставил блондина запрокинуть голову, чтобы толпа смогла увидеть тёмный шрам, изуродовавший его шею. Несколько человек ахнули, сирен вздохнул про себя, а хозяин цирка лишь посмеялся над реакцией публики, позволяя голове сирены вновь безвольно повиснуть.  
  
— Нам пришлось извлечь его голосовые связки, чтобы сирена не смогла петь и зачаровывать нас. Теперь он абсолютно беспомощен, но у него всё ещё есть рот, полный острых зубов. В конце концов, сирены плотоядны, — заявил человек, как раз, когда сирен прыгнул обратно в воду и привычно осел на дно. Больше от него ничего не требовалось, а люди уже были в восторге.  
  
      Хозяин цирка наконец сошёл со своего помоста и отправился к следующему экспонату:  
  
— А здесь вы можете лицезреть двуглавую змею! У нас есть чешуи сирены на продажу, говорят, если их растереть и добавить в чай, они дарует вам вечную молодость.  
  
      Закрыв глаза и запрокинув голову, сирен не удосужился открыть и глаза, когда почувствовал, как кто-то подошёл к аквариуму. Оно того не стоило, возможно, тогда подошедший решит, что блондин – актёр в костюме. Может, этот человек убьёт его и избавит от страданий. Если бы Билл открыл глаза, то увидел бы смотрящего на него молодого парня с шоколадного цвета глазами и кудрявыми тёмными волосами. Но это было неважно, прежде, чем сирен открыл глаза, парень ушёл, и блондин снова остался один.  


□▪▫▫▪□

  
  
      На мачте большого корабля плавно развевался под морским бризом голубой флаг без каких-либо изображений. Обычно в порту было ветрено, ведь именно ветер помогает передвигаться кораблям. Но сегодня был штиль, лишь палящее солнце и самый легкий бриз. Невысокий парень с коричневыми волосами лениво подошёл к кораблю с голубым флагом, со спокойной, но быстрой походкой. Прохожий, возможно, и задался бы вопросом, куда он шёл, но никто и не думал вставать у мальчика на пути.  
  
      Парень взобрался на борт корабля, который уже называл домом, незамедлительно отправляясь его в недра. Диппер начал своё путешествие в море, когда ему пообещали приключения и ловлю рыбы, но вместо этого он оказался на корабле пиратов, которые отказывались отпускать его домой и так остаться без единственного человека, который умеет читать. Дипперу не хотелось быть здесь, но капитан, мужчина по имени Гидеон Глифул, и близко не позволял кораблю приблизиться к родному городу брюнета. Скорее всего, он подозревал, что Пайнс вернётся и разболтает секреты печально известного пиратского корабля под прикрытием рыболовного судна.  
  
      Диппер вздохнул, подходя к каюте капитана, на самом деле опасаясь сообщать светловолосому мужчине новости. Гидеон был наслышан о сирене, которую предположительно держали в аквариуме недалеко от пирса, и хотел узнать, правда ли это. Остальным членам экипажа нельзя было доверять что-то настолько важное, как сказал блондин, они не знали, что искать.  
  
      Но при этом Пайнс должен был знать. Гидеон и Диппер выросли в одном городке и знали друг о друге больше, чем остальные. Глифулу удалось уговорить Диппера присоединиться к его команде, соврав, что это рыболовный корабль, и что брюнет сможет отсылать сестре деньги, тем временем исследуя мир. Вместо этого парня запрягли работать пиратом без возможности вернуться домой.  
  
— Капитан, — пробормотал Диппер, тихо стуча прежде, чем войти в каюту. Гидеон сидел за столом с гусиным пером в руке, смотря на карту. Глифул часто рассматривал имеющиеся у него карты, размышляя, куда отправиться дальше.  
  
— Ты вернулся, мальчик мой, что же удалось найти? — капитан не поднял взгляда от карты, даже хотя Диппер резко на него взглянул. Пайнс был старше Гидеона, но блондину всегда удавалось заставить Диппера казаться меньше.  
  
— Он настоящий, — пробормотал парень. — Настоящая сирена. Они вырезали его голосовые связки, так что он не может петь.  
  
      Гидеон оторвался от карты, всего секунду задерживаясь взглядом на Диппере перед тем, как широко ухмыльнуться. На его пухлом лице это вовсе не выглядело устрашающе, но к тому моменту Пайнс уже знал, что бояться стоит каждой улыбки капитана.  
  
— Зайди за Мёртвым Глазом и Камнерогом, пусть они возьмут ванную, и заберите сирену, — блондин словно просил принести ему воды, положив локти на стол и опершись головой о свои пухлые руки. Он даже говорил старым голосом для своих выступлений как экстрасенса, который был так знаком Дипперу.  
  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы мы что? — поражённо спросил брюнет. Украсть сирену? Судя по тому, что он видел, монстр не был рад своей жизни и выглядел почти безжизненным. — Что нам делать с сиреной?  
  
— То же, что делали они! Продать ее, или стать бродячим цирком. Говорят, голоса сирен так убаюкивают, — мечтательно вздохнул Гидеон.  
  
      Диппер мягко провёл ладонью по лицу, качая головой.  
  
— Серьёзно? Ладно, я скоро вернусь.  
  
      Даже не стоило спорить, может, хоть это будет той толикой приключений, обещанной пиратам. Дипперу не нравилось кровопролитие, любое насилие, особенно под командованием Гидеона.  
  
      Когда Пайнс позвал Мёртвого глаза, старшего помощника, и Камнерога, Гидеон приказал тем слушаться каждого приказа брюнета до возвращения на пирс. Солнце только начало садиться за горизонт, сегодня оно было особенно красным. Красные небеса ‒ счастье моряку, и Диппер надеялся, что это относится и к нему. Пайнсу не хотелось выслушивать нотации от Гидеона за что-то настолько абсурдное, как ловля рыбёшки.


	2. Побег

— Держи, рыбка, — сказал невысокий мужчина с низким, хриплым голосом, кидая в аквариум кусок гниющей рыбы. Сирен какое-то время изучал взглядом еду перед тем, как взять её. Морить себя голодом гораздо сложнее, чем кажется, и вскоре Билл согласился есть, когда его не заставляли это делать. Блондину не хотелось, чтобы ему снова заталкивала рыбу в горло бородатая женщина.  
  
— Маркус сказал, что ты сегодня хорошо себя вёл. Даже не кусался, — оглянулся мужчина, словно хозяин цирка объявится из-за спины и отчитает за разговоры с сиреной. — Завтра у нас будет пир, но Маркус сказал, что тебе ничего не полагается. Но если будешь хорошим, я тебе что-нибудь принесу.  
  
      Сирен не съел брошенную ему рыбу, вместо этого плеснув из аквариума водой, целясь в мужчину. Тот усмехнулся, отпрыгивая назад, и сирен хихикнул, что выглядело, как несколько пузырьков, всплывающих на поверхность.  
  
— Ешь, увидимся завтра, — сказал работник цирка прежде, чем уйти.  
  
      Блондин выждал несколько секунд перед тем, как всплыть на поверхность, поднимая руку и бросая гнилую рыбу как можно дальше. Та звучно шлёпнулась на защитные перила пирса, соскальзывая и падая в воду. Сирен вздохнул и оглянулся, чтобы убедиться, что этого никто не видел, и погрузился обратно под воду. Ещё один день, ещё одна ночь, проведённая в стеклянном тазе, как пойманная рыба.

  
□▪▫▫▪□

  
  
      Диппер шёл среди людей, возвращающихся на ночь домой, и всё было бы не подозрительно, если бы следом за ним не следовали двое накачанных громил. Пайнсу не хотелось снова встречаться с сиреной, в памяти явственно осталась картина безжизненной рыбы на дне аквариума.  
  
      Какого это, оказаться вместо безграничного океана в маленьком и неудобном тазике? Дипперу не хотелось об этом думать, скорее потому, что ему не нравились мысли о заточении. Брюнету не стоило об этом волноваться, стоя на краю пирса. Парень оглянулся перед тем, как повернуться к Камнерогу и Мёртвому Глазу.  
  
— Возьмите хотя бы какую-нибудь ванну, мы не сможем нести его без воды. Гидеон убьёт нас, если мы как-то навредим сирене, — скомандовал Диппер, и двое мужчин кивнули, уходя на поиски подходящей тары. Брюнет окликнул их, чтобы те были осторожнее, но, он был уверен, эти двое отсидели срок в тюрьме, так что будут более чем в порядке.  
  
      У пирса не было ограждения как такового, только высотой по пояс изгородь, ограждающая работающие днём магазины. Диппер легко перемахнул через неё, ну, насколько легко можно перепрыгнуть через забор, зацепившись за него ногой и чуть не приземлившись лицом в землю. К счастью для парня, его никто не заметил, и он легко обогнул лавки, выходя к месту, где расположился цирк уродов.  
  
      Диппер подошёл к аквариуму, ориентируясь благодаря свету луны, которая едва виднелась из-за горизонта. Периодически Пайнс пригибался к земле, чтобы его никто не заметил, но этого не произошло бы и при обычной ходьбе. Диппер был достаточно невысок и худощав, чтобы смешиваться с толпой, и ему всегда удавалось незаметно проникать в здания и на огороженные территории.  
  
      Наконец, он добрался до аквариума и увидел на конструкции массивную металлическую плиту в качестве крышки. Диппер бы ни за что с ней не справился, зато Камнерогу и Мёртвому Глазу сдвинуть такую тяжесть будет легче лёгкого. На секунду брюнет задумался, зачем она, но затем представил себя запертым в аквариуме. Им пришлось бы постараться, чтобы удержать там Диппера.  
  
— Здравствуй, — прошептал парень, благодаря уборщиков за чистые стены, через которые была видна сирена. Пайнс не был уверен, услышало ли его существо, и мягко постучал подушечкой пальца по стеклу.  
  
      Сирен спал, но тут его голубые глаза медленно открылись. Как только блондин увидел парня, то сразу же метнулся к противоположной стороне аквариума, настороженно смотря на непрошеного гостя. Другого Диппер и не ожидал, но не отошёл от таза. Пайнс тоже бы опасался незнакомцев.  
  
— Всё хорошо, я не причиню тебе вреда, — успокоил парень сирену, поднимая руки, чтобы показать, что у него ничего не было. Сирен не приблизился, но и не отодвинулся дальше. На момент у Пайнса исчезли все слова, но затем он начал говорить. Ему всегда приходилось вести речи.  
  
— Меня зовут Диппер, я работаю на корабле, — указал он на судно в доках, почти невидное ночью. — Я был на сегодняшнем шоу. Ты слышишь меня? — сердце Диппера билось где-то в районе горла. Но он этого никак не показал, лишь барабанил пальцами по колену.  
  
      После полуминуты тишины, нарушаемой лишь шумом волн, Диппер увидел, что золотоволосый кивнул. Парень облегчённо выдохнул, и, задержавшись взглядом на золотом хвосте, взглянул в голубые глаза сирена.  
  
— Я не причиню тебе боли. Я пришёл к тебе из-за поручения моего босса, и хочу сделать предложение. Не думаю, что тебе нравится сидеть в аквариуме весь день, — протянул руку Диппер и выразительно положил её на стекло. — Я видел, что они сделали с твоей шеей, это было больно?  
  
      Блондин поднял руку, проводя пальцами по шраму на своей бледной шее. В какой-то момент Диппер решил, что на его вопрос всё равно не будет ответа, и попытался придумать, что ещё сказать. Но сирен кивнул, всё ещё держа руку на шраме, словно боясь, что парень прыгнет сквозь стекло и нападёт на него.  
  
— Это ужасно, никто такого не заслуживает, — пробормотал Диппер. — Не могу представить, какого это, ты знаешь немой язык?  
  
      Подняв руку, Пайнс изобразил несколько знаков, которые выучил, читая книги прадяди, когда был маленьким, и ему было скучно. Сирен никак не отреагировал на жесты, и рука Диппер вновь повисла.  
  
— Я могу забрать тебя отсюда, и тебе больше не придётся быть зверушкой для этого шоу, — парень не знал, что приготовил сирене Гидеон, но сомневался, что это будет похоже на цирк. — Ты можешь пойти со мной, и я прослежу, чтобы с тобой ничего не случилось. Это, — он указал на шею блондина, — больше не произойдёт.  
  
      Сирен потёр шрам, а Диппер наконец услышал шёпот спешащих к ним Камнерога и Мёртвого Глаза. Пайнс оглянулся через плечо и увидел, что громилы несут с собой большую ванну с водой. Брюнет периодически переводил взгляд на сирену и обратно, на приближающихся пиратов.  
  
      Диппер объяснил, что крышку нужно снять, и матросы немедленно занялись этим. Биллу больше нравилась возможность выбора, чем сам уход из цирка, думал сирен, наблюдая за тем, как двое людей с грохотом открыли крышку его тюрьмы. Сайфер бросил взгляд на шатёр хозяина цирка, но, похоже, тот ничего не услышал.  
  
— Слушай, мы можем унести тебя отсюда, ты будешь в безопасности. Пойдём со мной, — сказал Диппер медленно всплывшей на поверхность сирене. Вода капала с подбородка блондина, пока тот внимательно изучал взглядом Пайнса. — Разве тебе не хочется уйти от людей, которые причинили тебе столько боли?  
  
      Диппер протянул руку, оглядываясь вокруг, свет от уличных фонарей приближался к ним. У парня не было на это времени, и только он собирался приказать Мёртвому Глазу и Камнерогу просто схватить сирену и бросить её в ванну, как последний протянул руку, переплетая пальцы с Диппером, и ожидающе на него посмотрел.  
  
      Брюнет уверенно кивнул, и с помощью пиратов вытащил Билла из аквариума и положил в украденную ванну. Четверо быстро покинули пирс и уже были на корабле, когда владелец цирка закричал о пропаже, о сирене, которая пыталась вырваться на волю и раньше, но в этот раз у неё получилось. Сам же сирен надеялся, что ему никогда не придётся вернуться обратно.


	3. Ты никогда меня не слушаешь

      Вода расплёскивалась из ванны во все стороны, пока они неслись по палубе. Сирен крепко схватился за края, но это не сильно помогло, трое мужчин бежали слишком быстро. Диппер постоянно поторапливал двух пиратов, замыкая группу. Сирена не будет в безопасности на корабле Гидеона, но явно в лучших условиях, чем на пирсе. Когда похитители спустились к доку, в котором стоял корабль, все участники цирка уже смешались в испуганную, паникующую толпу. Маркус безостановочно кричал, не понимая, куда мог деться их главный экспонат без посторонней помощи.  
  
      Сирену действительно очень помогли, он знал, что не выбрался бы без Диппера и двух мужчин. Троица мчалась как можно быстрее, наконец взбираясь на борт, пока люди с пирса приступили к поиску монстра в воде.  
  
— Капитан! Мы поймали его! — крикнул Камнерог, будя сразу половину экипажа. Диппер опёрся ладонями о колени, согнувшись пополам, пытаясь отдышаться.  
  
      Буквально несколькими секундами позже Гидеон бегом поднимался из своей каюты, подходя чересчур близко к блондину.  
  
— Чудесно! Поднять яколь! Готовьтесь к отбытию на рассвете. Будет подозлительно, если мы уплывём сейтяс, — поднялся на цыпочки мужчина, поглаживая хвост сирены, несмотря на то, как та отпрянула от прикосновения. — Отнести его в мою комнату, и смотлите, стобы пли входе в каюту ванны не было видно.  
  
      Диппер не вслушивался в речь капитана, скорее стараясь не смотреть на происходящее. Капитан был жаден, и когда он поймёт, что у сирены нет голоса, та не останется у них надолго. Парню хотелось верить, что он сделал доброе дело, забрав рыбу из цирка уродов, но на какую жизнь он её обрёк? Пайнс такой бы никому не пожелал.  
  
      Сирен не шевельнулся, пока его несли в каюту и поставили в угол. Даже когда его резко опустили на дно тары и накрыли самодельной крышкой, блондин ничего не сделал. Покачивание корабля на волнах расплескивало воду по стенкам ванной, и сирен лишь повернулся на бок, пытаясь занимать собой как можно меньше места. Хоть бы кто-нибудь поскорее зашёл в комнату и снял крышку, запасы кислорода не бесконечны.  
  
      Когда воздух почти закончился, блондин наконец слабо постучал по крышке, которая закрывала его ванную. Та не поддалась, но стук повлёк за собой другие звуки, и вскоре крышка была снята. Сирен резко всплыл на поверхность, кашляя и хватая ртом воздух.  
  
— Чуть не забыл пло тебя, — тихо усмехнулся Гидеон, что должно было быть мило, но от полного мужчины это звучало странно. — Только посмотли, похоже, я поймал лыбку в пластиковый пакетик.  
  
      Сирен тут же понял, что ему не нравится этот человек. Гидеон схватил край ванны, передвигая её в центр каюты. Капитан явно чего-то он него ждал, притащив большой стул в центр комнаты, придвинув к ванне.  
  
— Пой, — приказал Глифул, явно пропустив всё, сказанное Диппером ранее. Он услышал слово «сирена» и, как свой отец или прадядя Пайнса, тут же захотел узнать, сколько такая зверушка сможет принести ему денег.  
  
      Сирен лишь пожал плечами, не в состоянии сделать что-либо ещё. Он не мог петь. Запрокинув голову, блондин указал на шрам у себя на горле, проведя по неумело сшитой, изуродованной коже. Он ясно помнил боль, в отличие от своего голоса, звучание которого с каждым днём всё больше исчезало из памяти.  
  
— Ты что, оглох? Пой, — сирен был уверен, даже, если бы у него и был голос, сейчас он замолчал бы назло. Но, опять же, если бы у него был голос, его бы здесь не было. Либо сирен сейчас бы свободно плавал в водах океана, либо болтался на волнах вверх брюхом.  
  
— Ну всё. Диппел! Мальсик! — вдруг поднялся со стула Гидеон, отходя от сирены, предварительно отвесив тому подзатыльник. Блондин так к этому привык, что даже глазом не повёл.  
  
— Что? — огрызнулся другой голос, и сирен заметно оживился, услышав его. Диппер был добр к нему, и брюнета хотелось увидеть ещё раз.  
  
— Сто ты с ним сделал? Он не поёт! — завёлся Глифул, стоило потирающему переносицу Пайнсу войти в каюту. Оба мужчины выглядели неимоверно уставшими, пока сирен переводил взгляд с одного на другого.  
  
— Он не может петь, у него вырезаны голосовые связки! Я тебе говорил об этом, — всплеснул руками Диппер, не смотря на сирену. Сам же сирен не обращал внимания на людей, вместо этого рассматривая пол у ванной, думая, что подойдёт для письма. Эти мужчины, по крайней мере, Диппер, выглядели образованными, может, они смогут понять его родной язык.  
  
— Ты плинёс мне бесполезную лыбу, — вспыхнул капитан, от чего замер даже нашедший на полу что-то острое сирен. Если бы они хоть на мгновение опустили взгляд, то увидели бы символы, которые нацарапал на деревянном полу блондин, пусть они не поняли бы значение, по крайней мере, они бы их увидели.  
  
      Но для сирена эти слова были всем. Они были жизнью на свободе, они напоминали, что он стоил больше этих золотых чешуек, у которых всё равно не было никакой силы, что у него был голос. Сирены верили в потаённую силу имён, и он только что написал своё на родном языке.  
  
_Билл Сайфер._  
  
      Это имя не имело смысла, когда он был пленником, диковинным экспонатом для туристов. Он был куда большим, чем они думали, он был способен на куда большее, чем им казалось. По крайней мере, жизнь на корабле казалась чуть лучше, чем на пирсе. Но это та же тюрьма, только с другой решёткой.  
  
— Мёлтвый глаз! — громко крикнул Гидеон, заставляя Билла поморщиться и прижаться к противоположной стороне ванны. — Что, скажи на милость, мне делать с этой гигантской лыбой? Такую на ужин не плиготовишь.  
  
      Пока капитан всё это бормотал себе под нос, Мёртвый Глаз наконец спустился в каюту, неловко махнув сирену рукой, перед тем, как повернуться к Гидеону. Мужчина говорил всё это скорее себе, чем кому-то ещё, игнорируя присутствующих в комнате.  
  
— Что не так? — наконец спросил Мёртвый Глаз, бросая взгляд Биллу, словно тот был виноват в таком поведении капитана. Сирен не шевельнулся, никак не показывая, что понимает, о чём говорят люди.  
  
— Он! Оно! Я не знаю, эта штука! — лицо Гидеона начало приобретать пугающе красный оттенок, пока он продолжал бормотать себе под нос. — Я должен был получить силену, котолая умеет петь! Не этого немого идиота.  
  
      Капитан разбил схваченную со стола статуэтку. Мёртвый Глаз посмотрел на обломки, скрестив руки, как обеспокоенный поведением своего ребёнка родитель.  
  
— Гидеон, тебе нужно обдумать, что будет дальше, — наставительно сказал пират. — Что ты собираешься сделать?   
  
      До маленького мужичка наконец дошли слова, и он уселся за свой стол, тяжело дыша. Ничего не ответив, Глифул расплылся в широкой ухмылке. Он взглянул на Билла, так же молча, и поманил к себе рукой Мёртвого Глаза.  
  
— Диппел чудесно с ним ладит. Позови Камнелога, и пеленесите его в комнату Пайнса, только не говолите ему. Хочу, стобы этот дохляк помучился с уходом за плинесённой лыбкой.  
  
      У Мёртвого Глаза не возникло никаких претензий, и Билл ничего не мог сказать, пока его ванну тащили из комнаты по вырезанным на полу символам, стирая их, и выносили из комнаты. Сайфер даже не мог ни о чём думать, пока его несли в гораздо меньшую каюту несколькими лестничными пролётами ниже, даже тогда он ничего не мог сделать. Блондин лежал в воде, даже не опускаясь на дно, просто смотря в потолок. Время было на его стороне, у сирены было его в избытке.


	4. Лосось

      Диппер явно не был создан для того, чтобы драить палубу. Он неделями привыкал к одному только раскачиванию корабля, стараясь не уснуть на ходу. Ещё дольше его руки грубели от бесконечных мозолей, а нос приспосабливался к солёному воздуху и специфичным запахам других пиратов. Парень хотел попасть на корабль, чтобы увидеть мир, хотя понимал, что ему придётся разделывать рыбу. А ещё Пайнсу хотелось приключений.  
  
— Хорошенько плишвалтуйте её! — Гидеон чаще сидел в своей каюте, и, хотя весь экипаж беспрекословно слушался капитана, приказы матросам обычно отдавал Мёртвый Глаз или кто-нибудь ещё. Пираты, включая Диппера, поспешили исполнить команду, и скоро корабль был пришвартован в порт.   
  
      Диппер чаще всего работал на мачте и очень дорожил этим местом. Он мог сидеть там часами и читать книги, и никому не было дела, пока он периодически осматривал окрестности на предмет вражеских кораблей. Обычно никто дважды не взглянет на рыболовное судно, хотя на самом деле оно ‒ пиратский корабль. Гидеон позаботился о том, чтобы невозможно было понять настоящее назначение корабля, даже пушки на боковой стороне были тщательно спрятаны от постороннего глаза, и окна к ним открывались только изнутри.  
  
— Пайнс! — кто-то окликнул его, и брюнет вскинул голову. Из экипажа он не нравился никому, учитывая ещё и то, что у них с Гидеоном были достаточно напряжённые отношения, но, по крайней мере, все уважали парня. Многие считали, что капитан поступил неправильно, обманом взяв Диппера на корабль, но никто не решался произнести это вслух.  
  
      В этот раз парень был даже не на мачте, а помогал остальным на палубе, следя за тем, чтобы швартовка прошла гладко. Выдернутые из разных книг знания вновь помогли, Диппер был единственным, кто знал, как правильно завязывать узлы, чтобы те крепко держались. По крайней мере, пираты более, чем хотели научиться новому, несмотря на свою свирепость. И они настаивали, чтобы парень держал в секрете уроки рисования пальцами и плетения браслетиков дружбы.  
  
— Что? — крикнул он, даже не прерывая своих действий. Верёвка и так занимала всё его внимание.  
  
— У капитана есть для тебя новое поручение! Спустись в свою каюту!  
  
      Диппер не имел не малейшего понятия, кто его звал, сосредоточившись на создании узла. Но ему и не было дела. Парень не подозревал, какое задание придумал ему Гидеон, только надеялся, что у него не появится новой обязанности. Брюнет уже мог сказать, что поручение будет очередной невыполнимой чепухой.  
  
— Ладно, хорошо, — пробормотал он, покачав головой, и отправился на нижнюю палубу. Ему уже пришлось делать разные вещи для этой команды, и со временем решающим фактором осталось только вознаграждение. Пайнс и то получил отдельную комнату шантажом Гидеона. Диппер всегда мог отправить письмо Мейбл и рассказать о своих проблемах.  
  
      Зайдя в комнату, он сначала не увидел ничего необычного. В углу всё ещё покоилась стопка его любимых книг, на столу стояла стремительно пустеющая чернильница, в другом углу всё ещё висел его спальный гамак. Затем брюнет зашёл в комнату, закрыв за собой дверь, и увидел спрятанную из вида ванную. Даже не ванная привлекла его внимание, а золотой хвост, перекинутый через её край.  
  
— О, прекрасно, — пробормотал Диппер, осознав, что произошло. Оказывается, теперь он должен заботиться о сирене. Последний тем временем умудрился уснуть, держа голову над линией воды, положив руки на край ванны и устроив на них голову. Едва Пайнс сделал ещё два шага внутрь комнаты, как блондин проснулся, разглядывая его сонными голубыми глазами.  
  
— Пахнешь, как лосось, — скрестил руки Пайнс, подходя к сирене. Золотой хвост стремительно вернулся под воду, хотя парень и не думал его трогать. Сирен действительно пах лососем, но, может, дело в том, что он насильно заперт в маленьком месте.  
  
      Словно в ответ хвост дёрнулся в воде, и на ноги Диппера плеснула вода. Брюнет едва смог отреагировать, сумев только опустить взгляд на свои промокшие ноги. Он проходил и через худшее, но всё равно было неприятно.  
  
— Теперь я пахну лососем.  
  
      Проведя рукой по каштановым волосам, он какое-то время не обращал внимания на сирену, думая, стоит ли переодеться. Похоже, им придётся ещё долго делить комнату, но одеваться перед другими всё равно было странно.  
  
— Чудесно, просто чудесно. Поймай сирену, Диппер, мне всё равно, что она не может петь, Диппер, мы придумаем, что сделать с ней, Диппер, — вновь провёл рукой по лицу брюнет, не заметив, как это вошло в список его привычек.  
  
— Слушай, я не знаю, что с тобой делать, я не умею ухаживать за сиренами! — вздохнул Пайнс. — Серьёзно, Гидеон?  
  
      В какой-то момент пламенной речи сирен повернулся к нему спиной. Легко было забыть, что Билл понимал его и был большим, чем просто рыбой в блестящими золотыми чешуйками. Диппер мог об этом легко забыть, учитывая неразговорчивость сирена.  
  
— Похоже, нам придётся разбираться самим, — сказал себе Пайнс, удивлённо смотря на отвернувшуюся сирену.  
  
      Всего несколькими словами парень настроил своего соседа против себя. Диппер никогда не был хорош в заведении друзей, и пока сирен не открыл глаза на происходящее, последний явно предпочитал его компанию. Но Пайнс не знал, как исправить такую ситуацию, когда всё, что он мог делать ‒ смотреть на сирену, которая не в состоянии поддержать диалог.  
  
— Я мигом, — пробормотал он, засунув руки в карманы штанов. Прошлой ночью он привёл сирену на корабль, сейчас был почти вечер следующего дня. Диппер не был уверен, кормил ли Гидеон золотую сирену, но не хотел рисковать, учитывая, что капитан точно использует это ему в упрёк.  
  
      Прошмыгнув в кухню, парень пригнулся, чтобы его не заметил повар, и стащил рыбку. Вряд ли Билл был вегетарианцем, хоть бы кусочка сырой рыбы хватило. Диппер собирался делать заметки о сирене, прадядя бы не простил ему упущения такой возможности. По крайней мере, сирен принесёт ему новую информацию.  
  
      Когда парень наконец вернулся, его одежда высохла на теле, но безошибочный запах рыбы наполнил комнату. Сирен, похоже, спал в том же положении, что и раньше, и Диппер не знал, что делать. Плохо ли будет с его стороны разбудить блондина? Он уже поступил так недавно.  
  
      Билл был вполне доволен игнорированием присутствия парня в комнате, раненый тем, что решил, что Дипперу действительно было до него дело. Всего несколькими предложениями парень заставил его почувствовать себя так же, как на пирсе. Обузой. Он никогда не просил, чтобы его ловили, но вот он, пленённый так близко к океану, частью которого ему хочется снова стать. Теперь на новом корабле, голодающий почти три дня, но даже не замечающий ноющей боли в животе. Он уже привык.  
  
— Слушай, мне правда жаль, что я тебе наговорил, — наконец произнёс Пайнс. Сайфер украдкой взглянул на него поверх плеча. — Я принёс тебе рыбы, не знаю, кормил тебя Гидеон или нет.  
  
      Плечи сирена напряглись, не от близости Диппера, а от того, что тот сказал. Хотя брюнет и старался быть добрым, он всё ещё говорил с ним снисходительно. Билл всё ещё был питомцем, чем-то пойманным, диковинкой для других.  
  
      Блондин не оторвал взгляда от стены, и сзади послышался вздох. Он уже не первый и явно не последний раз морит себя голодом. Тот даже не чувствовался, сирен дни провёл без еды. Что-то шлёпнулось на пол с ещё одним вздохом. Билл ещё какое-то время провёл в тишине и вновь обернулся, замечая, что брюнет лёг в свой гамак, а на стуле, придвинутом к ванной, лежал кусочек рыбы. Он за ним не потянулся.  
  
— Лучше съешь, пока не испортилась. Если Сом узнает, что я украл еду из кухни, меня не будут кормить несколько дней, значит, тебя тоже, — уставившись в потолок размышлял Диппер. Хотя бы можно не волноваться, что рыба растолстеет.  
  
      Билл опрокинул стул, отправляя рыбу на пол. Несколько дней без еды? Бывало и хуже. Если он обуза, то он скорее будет для Диппера самым тяжёлым грузом.


	5. Свежий воздух

      Только к полудню следующего дня Диппер открыл окно и выбросил начавшую гнить рыбу. Билл редко шевелился в ванне, но повернул голову в направлении распахнутых ставень. По крайней мере, он на секунду услышал шум волн, пока Пайнс не закрыл окно. Резкий поток чистого морского воздуха заставил Билла глубоко вдохнуть, но прежде, чем порыв ветра долетел до сирена, ставни были закрыты, и он вновь был оставлен в затхлом воздухе.  
  
      Брюнет, похоже, этого не заметил, да и с чего бы он обратил внимание на такую мелочь, ведь этот парень никогда не был оставлен без такой вещи, как свежий воздух. Билл не знал, что Диппер был таким же пленником, но и тогда для блондина это не сыграло бы большой разницы. У парня всегда было больше свободы, чем у Сайфера.  
  
— Не могу поверить Гидеону, хотя, нет, могу, — бормотал себе в тысячный раз Диппер, и Билл уже перестал обращать на него внимание.  
  
      Сирен умом был далеко не на корабле и не на пирсе. Он уже плавал среди рыб и водорослей, на свободе, он не сидел в аквариуме и не ловил восторженных взглядов публики. Билл едва не чувствовал кончиками пальцев мягкую морскую капусту, чувствовал соль в лёгких, сменяющиеся вокруг него течения.  
  
      Все было испорчено секундой позже, когда его коснулось что-то, что явно было не водорослью, и Сайфер очнулся. Его трогал не Диппер: пока Билл этого не замечал, Гидеон вошёл в каюту. Альбинос склонился над ним, без спроса щупая золотой хвост почти с благоговейным трепетом.  
  
      Сирен зашипел, отпрянув, но деться ему было некуда. Диппер всё ещё лежал в гамаке, нахмурившись рассматривая потолок, даже не собираясь вставать. Брюнет придерживался своего приказа и кроме ухода за сиреном никак не собирался помогать рыбе. Более того, он и не следил бы за сиреной, если бы Гидеон не возложил на него эту обязанность.  
  
— Не шипи на меня, — прикрикнул Гидеон, поднимая руку, и Билл зажмурился, готовясь к неминуемому удару, но вместо этого мясистая ручонка взяла его за подбородок и крепко сжала.  
  
— Слышал, если ты каким-то облазом съешь чешую силены, это подарит тебе молодость, — капитан, пусть и раздражённый тем, что сирена не умела петь, собирался во что бы то ни стало найти той применение. — Сто скажешь? Это правда?   
  
      Билл даже не мог покачать головой, так крепко его держал Гидеон. Глифул ухмыльнулся, его поросячий носик вздёрнулся вверх.  
  
— Я не слышу «нет».  
  
      Сайфер уничтожающе на него взглянул и схватил мужчину за запястье. Он ненавидел издёвки от людей о его немоте, ведь именно люди отобрали у него голос. Билл всё ещё корил себя за то, что решил, будто Диппер будет другим.  
  
      Пара добрых слов, человек сделал вид, что считает его не животным, и Билл уже был готов простить ему всё. Сайфера силой привели к такой жизни, и он этого никогда не забудет. Ничто не заставит исчезнуть уродующие его кожу шрамы, голые пятна на его хвосте, лишённые чешуи.  
  
— Я ещё велнусь, — неожиданно капитан отпустил блондина, и тот откинулся на спинку ванны и делая несколько глубоких вдохов. Ему не хотелось терять ещё чешуек, но вряд ли он мог что-либо с этим сделать.  
  
      Опершись руками о край ванны сирен проводил Гидеона взглядом, не дрогнув от звука резко захлопнутой двери. Диппер всё ещё его игнорировал, так что блондин со скуки начал рисовать на полу узоры. Больше всего на свете ему хотелось вернуть голос. Он жалел, что остался в живых, когда ему вырезали голосовые связки.  
  
      Билл всё ещё чувствовал обжигающую боль, руки, держащие его за хвост и плечи, первый надрез ножа на горле, то, как люди игнорировали его крики, он даже не смог запеть от страха, и‒  
  
      Диппер поднялся, и Сайфер взглянул на него усталыми голубыми глазами. Он скучал по воде, будучи не в состоянии опуститься на дно ванной; ему просто хотелось заснуть и никогда больше не проснуться. Живот начало сводить болью, но сирен игнорировал позыв, рисуя на полу ногтем маленькие картинки. Больше всего ему понравилось изображение рыбы, но он закрыл его рукой, когда Диппер выходил из комнаты.  
  
      У Сайфера никогда не было уединённости. Рядом с Биллом всегда кто-то был, либо удивлённо его разглядывая, либо сторожа. Даже ночью на пирсе он был настолько близок к остальным, что не мог ничего сделать, не будучи пойманным. По крайней мере, на пирсе все ненавидели Маркуса так же, как и он, так что можно было не беспокоиться о проступках, если это не попытка сбежать. Никто не пожелал бы столкнуться с разъярённым Маркусом, если главный экспонат попытается улизнуть. Снова.  
  
      Но теперь он один. Первый раз после того, как его вытащили из воды, Билл оставлен наедине с собой. Он не знал, что делать. Что делают люди, когда они одни? Сирен не имел ни малейшего понятия. Диппер не сказал, вернётся ли он, и Биллу не хотелось тратить свободное время. Одно он хотел сделать уже давно. Всего одну вещь, но он знал, что это невозможно. По крайней мере, наедине он мог попытаться.   
  
      Открыв рот, сирен выдавил пару хрипящих звуков. Боже, как же это было больно. Больше ничего не получилось, несмотря на то, как сильно он ни старался, и слёзы отчаяния заблестели в его глазах. Сирены не были созданы плакать, это было неестественно, но Билл не мог их остановить. Если бы его увидели братья и сёстры, он стал бы изгоем. Лучше страдать на суше, насильно оставаясь в живых, или вернуться домой и быть покинутым?  
  
      В коридоре послышались шаги, и челюсть Билла с щёлком захлопнулась, а пальцы быстро вытерли слёзы. Он не мог показать этим людишкам слабость, не тем, которые хотели его использовать.  
  
      Оказалось, это был просто Диппер, но когда брюнет вернулся в комнату, Сайфер уже принял бывшее положение, пальцы водили по полу, словно он не менял положения. Если Пайнс и понял, что что-то не так, то ничего не сказал этого или показал.  
  
— Я принёс тебе еды, — пробормотал Диппер, поднимая стул и кладя на него обед. Это была пара кусочков рыбы, но Билл не мог отвести от них взгляд. Есть хотелось больше, чем казалось раньше, но он не протянулся взять еду. Биллу не хотелось быть упрямым, но у него уже была выработанная тактика, и не хотелось давать слабины.  
  
— Прошу, поешь, — Сайферу так не хотелось уступать, но он так же хотел есть; но ему хотелось быть сильным. — Гидеон слишком жаден, чтобы кормить тебя, и он прибьёт меня, если ты умрёшь от голода.  
  
      Это не должно было работать, он не должен сдаться. Но пальцы уже тянулись за рыбой, и почему его ногти так поблёкли и потрескались? Где его когти и клыки? Что с ним случилось, что он не мог противостоять даже Дипперу, поморить себя голодом чуть дольше?  
  
      Сирен прошёл через слишком многое. Он умер, когда люди забрали у него голос, забрали то, что делало его сиреной. Ногти царапнули по дереву, когда он жадно схватил рыбу, за секунду проглатывая её так, что та просто исчезла в водовороте клыков и когтей. Диппер отступил в опаске, что эти зубы будут обращены против него, но потом лёг в гамак, не сказав ни слова больше. Билл не удержался и облизнул свои пальцы, удостоверяясь, что съел всё.  
  
— Ложись спать, сирена, может, завтра будет лучше, — тихо сказал Диппер, поднимая лежащую у гамака книгу, и начал читать. Сайфер смотрел на него, жалея, что у него не было, чем заняться, и уснул скорее от скуки, чем от чего-либо ещё.


	6. Шторм

      Он проснулся от ударов волн о корабль, заставляющих его скрипеть так, что усомнишься, как эта посудина ещё цела. Вода выплёскивалась из ванной на деревянный пол, но всё, что мог сделать Билл ‒ это держаться за её края и прислушиваться к бушующему шторму. Он куда громче, чем на пирсе; Сайфер не знал, насколько он близок к сердцу океана, но, судя по свирепости бури, они находились неподалёку.  
  
      Билл почти что чувствовал соль во рту, и у него пересохло горло от желания снова её попробовать. Блондин взглянул на гамак, который был пуст, и понял, что снова остался один в комнате. Ещё один глоток свободы, а он не мог ни писать, ни говорить, лишь всеми силами стараться остаться в ванной. Если её перевернёт, обратно он не заберётся, а сирену вовсе не хотелось высохнуть. Как бы сильно он ни ненавидел жизнь, умирать хотелось ещё меньше. И всё из-за надежды вновь обрести свободу.  
  
      Это никогда не произойдёт, по крайней мере, сирен это признавал. Но крошечный проблеск надежды помогал ему прожить ещё один день. Именно он помогал Биллу пережить насилие, боль, физическую и душевную, и осознание того, что он никому не нужен. Но ничего не произошло, когда он взглянул на стол в комнате, даже корабль остановился, словно воды успокоились.   
  
      И секундой позже ванна скользила по полу и врезалась в стену. Стол был опрокинут, несколько книг упали на пол. Одна попала на его хвост, и Билл быстро отбросил её в сторону, пока та не намокла. Хоть бы Диппер не наказал его за испорченную книгу. Брюнет всё ещё не поднял на него руки, но Билл был готов к тому, что это поменяется в любой момент. Людям нельзя доверять, и Диппер был не исключением, он ничего не сделал, пока Сайферу угрожала команда.  
  
      Корабль раскачивался взад и вперёд, сирен еле слышал крики матросов наверху, и тут его ванна вновь врезалась в стенку, в этот раз под окном. Диппер не объявил никаких правил, редко говоря с сиреной. Похоже, брюнет решил просто его игнорировать, и Билл не возражал.  
  
      Тусклые, потрескавшиеся ногти крепко схватились за край окна, но Билл был слишком слаб, чтобы подняться и взглянуть на море. Он слышал, как воздух бился о ставни, он слышал зов моря и жаждал вернуться.   
  
_"Я здесь!"_ , — хотелось ему прокричать. — _"Я здесь! Потопи этот корабль, дай мне вернуться домой!"_  
  
      Шторм всё ещё бушевал, и золотая сирена могла лишь опереться о ставни и про себя молился, что сможет вернуться, что корабль потонет, и всё вернётся на круги своя до его наказания.  
  
_"Прошу, я хочу вернуться домой"_ , — молча он молил кого-то. — _"Потопи этот корабль, верни меня домой, я так устал."_  
  
      Открыв рот, он выдал печальный и жалкий скулёж, от которого горло обожгло болью. Его едва было слышно на фоне шума волн, ударяющихся о деревянный корабль, но всё же это был какой-то звук, на что он не рассчитывал. Во рту появился металлический привкус крови.  
  
      Билл привык к кошмарам, и его жизнь всегда была хуже любых ужасов.  


□▪▫▫▪□

  
  
      Диппер болезненно скривился, когда его бросило на перила корабля, лишь крепко схваченная руками верёвка удерживала его от смерти за бортом. Гидеон впервые был у носа корабля, лая приказы, но его голос уносил сильный ветер до того, как тот долетал до команды. Руки брюнета горели от контакта с верёвкой, из ссадин сочилась кровь, но он всё равно крепко держался. Он займется ранами после того, как закончится шторм.  
  
      Ветер завывал и гулко отдавался в ушах, и Диппер на секунду задумался, не перевернулась ли ванная с сиреной, но в следующую его бросило на палубу. Сначала он слышал лишь шум воды вокруг, но затем широкое тело остановило его от падения в океан. Пайнс не видел, кто это, но устало поблагодарил.  
  
— Поднять паруса! — постарался крикнуть брюнет, но ничего не произошло, когда он оглянулся вокруг. Паруса должны быть подняты, иначе они порвутся или перевернут корабль.  
  
      Но остальные явно подумали о том же, вместе хватаясь за верёвки и оттаскивая паруса с пути. Когда те были наполовину подняты, корабль перестал так отчаянно шататься, но его всё ещё было непросто удержать на плаву.  
  
      С рук Пайнса капала кровь от верёвочных порезов, и морская вода только ухудшала положение. Всё же, он карабкался вверх, помогая крепить паруса и крепко держась за верёвочные паутины, пока судно качалась вперёд и назад на волнах. От этого на руках останутся шрамы, но у Диппера их было и так достаточно, так что это не будет большой разницей.  
  
— Волна!   
  
      Диппер только отпустил паутину, когда услышал крик, каким-то образом тот шёпотом добрался до его ушей, и тут же парень был оторван от корабля, погружён в воду, лишён кислорода. Темнота всегда приносила покой.  


□▪▫▫▪□

  
  
      Корабль всё ещё опасно раскачивался, когда дверь распахнулась. Билл обернулся, ожидая увидеть Диппера, но вместо него вошёл огромный пират, которого сирен раньше не видел. С мужчины на пол лилась вода, но он не сказал ни слова, входя. Сайфер отпрянул к стенке ванной, боясь, что человек попробует от него избавиться.  
  
      Но целью матроса был не Билл. Это был гамак, куда он положил едва живого Диппера Пайнса. Сайфер крепко схватился за края металлической ванной, чувствуя, как его расслоённые ногти гнутся, вместо того, чтобы сломаться. Они не могли вонзиться в металл, как в дерево оконной рамы.  
  
— Не трогай его, — прикрикнул пират, хотя Билл и не тянулся к брюнету. Сайфер заёрзал в воде, мечтая о том, чтобы ему поскорее сменили воду, и он мог лечь на дно и забыть обо всём. Когда этот корабль уже потонет?  
  
      Пират повернулся на пятках, оставляя Диппера с сиреной. Билл не шевелился несколько секунд, словно боясь, что пират вернётся, но ничего не произошло. Его ванна была достаточно близко, чтобы он мог дотронуться до человека, если захочет, но он этого не сделал.  
  
      Единственный раз он пошевелился, когда заметил, что парень дрожит, и молча изучал его взглядом несколько секунд, но затем он протянул руку, поднял одеяло с пола и накинул его на человека.


	7. Уроки

      Ещё нескоро после того, как закончился шторм, Диппер проснулся в холодной кровати с лёгкой лихорадкой после сна в мокрой одежде. Его руки дрожали, и он не мог заставить их остановиться, но это было меньшей заботой. Ему нужно согреться и избавиться от тряпочной одежды.  
  
      Брюнет скатился со своей кровати с гулким ударом, застонав от удара о деревянный пол. Сирен молча наблюдал за ним из ванной, и Диппер медленно поднялся с пола и направился к мешку с одеждой. Он махнул сирене рукой, чтобы та отвернулась, но больше на него не взглянул, переодеваясь в сухую одежду. Та тут же согрела его, и Пайнс облегчённо выдохнул, надевая ещё пару слоёв.  
  
— Только не плещи на меня водой, — пробормотал он, подходя ближе к сирене, чтобы подобрать упавшие во время шторма вещи. Несколько книг намокли, но они высохнут. Диппер периодически поглядывал на сирену, который бесстрастно на него смотрел, даже не шевелясь. На самом деле, именно это напрягало Пайнса больше всего.  
  
      Сирен, как кот, всегда прибывал в движении. Его хвост всегда дёргался, мышцы двигались из привычки. Его руки всегда шевелились, или он рисовал на полу. Но сейчас блондин бесчувственно лежал в ванной, и Диппер с сожалением признал, что ему сложно понять причину такого поведения. Он покачал головой, хотя перед глазами всё плыло, и с этим нужно было что-то делать. Когда взгляд прояснился, сирен всё ещё лежал, обмякнув, и не пошевелился, даже когда Диппер подошёл ближе.  
  
— Эм, Мистер Рыба? — спросил он, не уверенный, как назвать сирену. — Ты в порядке?  
  
      Его лёгкие ещё болели от встречи с водой, но он приблизился к сирене, заглядывая тому в глаза. Блондин слабо дышал, и Диппер понял, что происходит. Вчерашний шторм, наверное, расплескал воду из ванной, и её почти не осталось. Пайнс слышал, что русалки могли обрести человеческие ноги, но это явно не распространялось на сирен, иначе он уже давно стоял бы на своих двоих, судя по тому, как высох его хвост.  
  
      Убеждаясь, что сирена не ранена, Диппер даже не наслаждался касанием, стоило ему услышать странное сердцебиение другого. То было беспорядочным, не как человеческое сердцебиение, но оно было. Брюнет облегчённо выдохнул, не осознавая, как сильно волновался до этого. Он твердил себе, что это из-за того, что Гидеон пришёл бы по его душу, если бы с сиреной что-либо случилось, и это всё.  
Он вышел из комнаты, не заметив, что сирен шевельнулся и начал просыпаться. После двух часов и нескольких вёдер свежей воды у блондина была заполненная водой ванная, и он спокойно уснул. Диппер не помнил, как упал за борт, оказывается, когда он карабкался на мачту затянуть узлы, его ударила волна. Пайнсу рассказали об этом, и как они оставили его в комнате с сиреной.  
  
— Тебе лучше? — спросил брюнет рыбу, которая заметно оживилась и наконец могла ответить ему. После нескольких секунд размышления сирен кивнул.  
  
— Это хорошо, — вздохнул Диппер, усаживаясь на край гамака. — Завтра мы прибываем в порт, эм, хочешь, я тебе что-нибудь куплю?  
  
      Диппер никогда не задумывался, насколько неловким может быть односторонний диалог с тем, кто не может говорить. Сирен поднял бровь, кладя голову на край ванны, и создавая рукой маленькие волны на воде.  
  
      Пайнс смущённо покраснел, когда понял, что не получит ответа. Какое-то время он смотрел на сирену и провёл рукой по лицу, решив закончить разговор и не нарушать больше тишину.  
  
      Но тут сирен поднёс руку к губам и дотронулся до них несколько раз. Диппер непонимающе смотрел на него, как осознал, что тот имел в виду. И как он этого сразу не понял?  
  
— О, о, ты голоден, — кивнул он скорее себе, чем сирене. — Я тебе что-нибудь принесу. Но в этот раз лучше съешь.  
  
      Сирен лишь дёрнул хвостом на эту угрозу, но ничего больше не сделал, погрузившись под воду. В толще воды было душно, потому что он провёл в ней уже много времени, вдыхая весь кислород, но Биллу было всё равно. Сайфер всплыл на поверхность спустя несколько секунд.  
  
      Тут же дверь с грохотом распахнулась, чего Диппер никогда не делал. Взгляд Билла тут же метнулся к ней, и в проёме стоял Гидеон. Сирен про себя устало застонал, но не выдал этого ничем, кроме того, что слабо махнул хвостом в приветствие.  
  
— Вот ты где, — ухмыльнулся Гидеон, словно Билл мог быть где-то ещё. Сайфер ничего не сделал, прижимаясь к задней стенке ванной как можно сильнее, пока капитан напирал.  
  
— Не могу тебя оставить гулять одного, верно? — схватил светловолосый стул, который Диппер использовал в качестве столика для Билла. Тот протестующе заскрипел, когда грузный мужчина на него уселся, но альбинос не обратил на это внимания, потирая руки.  
  
— Так, вот что мы сделаем, — наклонился вперёд Гидеон, опираясь руками о колени и внимательно рассматривал сирену. — С этого момента я буду говорить тебе то, что мне хочется, и ты мне будешь это приносить. Никакого шипение, никаких попыток меня укусить. Я понятно изъясняюсь?  
  
      Как только Гидеон мог казаться таким большим и грозным только сидя. Билл чувствовал себя маленьким, но не собирался позволить себя напугать. Подняв губы, он зашипел, показывая ряды бритвенно-острых зубов.   
  
— Так и думал, что ты это скажешь, — хрустнул суставами пальцев Гидеон. — Приступим.  


□▪▫▫▪□

  
  
      Дипперу было непросто украсть еду в этот раз в отличие от прошлого. Он всегда был неуклюж, постоянно спотыкаясь о свои собственные ноги. Он даже не споткнулся, чем ввалился в кухню, зацепившись о шнурки. Надо бы начать их завязывать. Пайнс почти слышал Мейбл: "А я тебе говорила".  
  
      Стоило ему войти на кухню, как его тут же поставили мыть посуду. Диппер никогда не жаловался на любые поручения, как и на всё остальное, но, похоже, команда не считала, что забота о новом пленном была достаточной работой.  
  
— Когда закончишь, можешь пойти есть. Думаю, сейчас проходит урок рисования пальцами, — заметил повар Сом. Дипперу пришлось прикусить язык, чтобы не прыснуть, представив эту картину. Какими бы грозными ни были пираты, они были большими пушистиками. Просто у них плохой лидер.  
  
— Хорошо, — ответил он, переключаясь на гору посуды. По крайней мере, остальные заботливо разложили тарелки и серебряные столовые приборы в отдельные горки. — И можно мне ещё немного рыбы? Для сирены. Он не ел с тех пор, как попал на борт.  
  
— Да, да. Завтра прибываем в порт. Я принесу рыбы, — Сом всегда был краток.  
  
      Более Диппер не обращал внимание на мир вокруг него, стараясь закончить с мытьём посуды как можно скорее, чтобы получить еду. Собственный голод тоже дал о себе знать, напомнив, как мало он ел после появления в его жизни сирены. У парня едва было время на себя, и быть на заполонённом пиратами корабле не очень тому способствовало, но теперь его было ещё меньше. По крайней мере, сирена ещё не пыталась его убить. Может, Диппер и невысок, но он мог дать достойный отпор.  
  
      Вымыв, казалось, бесконечное число посуды, Диппер наконец закончил с выполнением поручения. Взяв с собой две тарелки еды, одна только с рыбой, другая с более разнообразным содержимым, он отправился в каюту. Гидеон же не собирается оставить сирену надолго, верно?  
  
      Только Пайнс подошёл к своей двери, из той вышел капитан. Диппер прищурился, задаваясь вопросом, снова ли Гидеон копался в его вещах или искал что-то особенное?  
  
      Последний раз, когда его застукал брюнет, Гидеон искал какие-либо вещи, напоминающие о доме и Мейбл. Диппер никогда не был более счастлив, что прятал их в книгах. Альбинос всё ещё не додумался поискать там.  
  
— Всё хорошо? — поинтересовался он, когда капитан пошёл по коридору, избегая взгляда Пайнса. Даже тогда светловолосый не ответил, игнорируя Диппера.  
  
      Тот пожал плечами, с любопытством заглядывая в комнату. Парень надеялся, что не заставил сирена долго ждать. Открыв дверь локтем и чудом не споткнувшись о свои же ноги, Диппер с гордостью зашёл в каюту и поставил тарелки с едой на стол.  
  
— Думаю, ты ещё голоден. И, кстати, что здесь делал Гидеон? — спросил он, но продолжил говорить, не ожидая ответа. — Я принёс тебе рыбы, завтра мы прибудем в порт, так что Сом мне дал меньше, чем обычно…  
  
      Слова застряли в его горле, когда брюнет повернулся к золотой сирене, его челюсть слегка отвисла от увиденного. Всё лицо сирены было в крови, ещё больше лилось из носа и краёв губ. Золотой хвост, пусть раньше у него и были голые пятна, теперь, казалось, и вовсе лишился чешуек. Диппер медленно подошёл ближе, заметив, что вода окрасилась в красный цвет.  
  
— Ты… Ты в порядке? — он не протянул к сирену руки, но встал на колени у ванной. Блондин даже не отпрянул, словно мыслями он был далеко.  
  
— Хорошо, я тебя подлатаю, и затем ты поешь, — в конце концов прошептал Диппер дрожащим голосом. Что произошло, пока его не было? Что сделал Гидеон?  
  
      Сирен не дрогнул, когда Диппер взял тряпочку и осторожно прижал к носу блондина. К его удивлению, рыба, похоже, сдалась. Пайнс взглянул на синеющую челюсть, подозревая, что сирене выбили несколько зубов. Гидеон не пощадил рыбу, и это взбесило парня.  
  
— Ешь, тебе нужно есть, — пробормотал брюнет чуть позже. Он постарался вытереть всю кровь, насколько это было возможно. Придётся поменять воду, чтобы сирене не пришлось лежать в своей крови.  
  
— Просто поешь и поспи, — Диппер прикусил изнутри свою щёку, заметив, что сирен уснул, вместо того, чтобы есть. Парень закусил нижнюю губу, покачав головой. Гидеону придётся ответить за свои действия.


	8. Глубинные мысли

— Гидеон Глифул! — каркнул Диппер, без стука вламываясь в каюту капитана. Открывший вид, однако, заставил его замолчать, Пайнс было поднял брови, но вспомнил о причине своего прихода и прошёл прямо в центр группы.  
  
— Мальчик мой, твоё беспокойство объяснимо, но у нас сеанс терапии! — возмутился Глифул. Далеко не в первый раз кто-то прерывал занятия групповой терапии, которые организовал Гидеон, и явно не последний. Диппер скрестил руки, примирительно улыбаясь Мёртвому Глазу, которого он перебил.  
  
— Не хочешь объяснить мне, почему, стоило мне оставить сирену одну на десять минут и вернуться, тот уже был избит до смерти? — брюнет топнул бы ногой, ни будь он разозлённым до чёртиков. К тому же, в прошлый раз Мейбл ему это подметила, назвав ребёнком. Она всегда знала, как смутить его.  
  
— Понятия не имею, о чём ты, — сказал Гидеон спокойным голосом человека, который полностью контролировал ситуацию. Пайнс почувствовал, как гнев снова вскипел в нём, но на них смотрели остальные пираты. Одно неправильно сказанное слово, и он окажется за бортом.  
  
— Я отправился за ним, ты поставил меня за ним присматривать, кормить, и когда я вернулся, ты выходил из моей команды. А когда я зашёл внутрь, сирена была вся в крови со следами побоев! — закашлялся Диппер, голос которого подскочил на несколько октав. Хорошо, что не сорвался и не погрузил парня ещё в большее унижение.  
  
— Всё ещё не понимаю, что ты говоришь, — повторил Гидеон, вздыхая и вставая со стула. — Мы всего лишь мило побеседовали.  
  
— У него выбиты зубы! Какие беседы так заканчиваются?   
  
      Когда сирен отключился, Диппер осмотрел его, удостоверившись, что ничто не угрожало жизни рыбы. Пайнс не нашёл ничего, кроме синеющей челюсти и трёх выбитых зубов.  
  
— И почему же ты жалуешься? Мне казалось, ты не хочешь за ним ухаживать, — акцент всё больше и больше искажал речь Гидеона, как он продолжал говорить. Капитан начал медленно выпроваживать Диппера из каюты. Остальные матросы не хотели вмешиваться. — Я всегда могу переместить его в свою комнату, если ты не хочешь о нём заботиться.  
  
      Парень опустил взгляд на руки, толкающие его, подмечая усыпавшие их мелкие порезы. Нет, он не хотел оставить сирену в комнате или ухаживать за ней. Но ему и не хотелось отдавать рыбу Гидеону, только не этому жестокому человеку. Как можно вообще избить беззащитного? Диппер не мог этого постичь.  
  
— Нет, всё в порядке, — наконец пробубнил брюнет, не зная, что ещё сказать. — Просто…не трогай его больше.  
  
      На это альбинос не ответил ни «да», ни «нет», он всего лишь промолчал. Пухлые руки отпустили Диппера, и Гидеон вернулся в своё кресло, переключая внимания на группу пиратов. Словно Диппер там уже не стоял, словно он был ничем. Проведя рукой по лицу, парень вышел из комнаты, не видя, как Гидеон умиротворённо сделал очередной глоток чая.  


□▪▫▫▪□

  
  
      Они прибыли в порт как раз вовремя. Выгрузив рыбу, пиратам пришлось поддерживать образ добропорядочных рыбаков, когда им было дано свободное время в городе. Диппер и не знал, что делать столько часов. Проведя руками по лицу, он бросил взгляд на сирену, которому не было никакого дела до Пайнса.  
  
— Меня не будет какое-то время, — сказал брюнет, словно рыбе это было важно. — Эм, не нарвись на неприятности, не натвори глупостей, пока меня нет.  
  
      Диппер провёл рукой по лицу, игнорируя мрачный взгляд сирены. Как будто он питомца на день одного оставлял. Сказав это, Пайнс ничуть не сомневался, что к его возвращению комната будет полностью уничтожена.  
  
— Плеснёшь на меня водой и пожалеешь, — завершил монолог Диппер, подходя к окну. Раньше он этого не замечал, но сирену явно нравится открытое окно.  
  
— Если планируешь сбежать, я надеюсь ты понимаешь, что за это Гидеон меня убьёт, — Диппер надеялся, что хоть так достучится до сирены. Челюсть последнего была всё ещё опухшей от побоев капитана.  
  
— Вернусь через пару часов, — Пайнс не знал, что ещё сказать, настолько неловкой была ситуация. Попрощаться с сиреной? Он не знал, что делать.  
  
      Удостоверившись, что окно не откроется больше, чем на щёлку, парень ушёл, избегая зрительного контакта с сиреной. Он не обернулся, спустившись с корабля, и не увидел пары голубых глаз, провожающих его из окна корабля.

  
□▪▫▫▪□

  
  
      У Диппера было немного денег. Гидеон не давал Пайнсу той же доли, что и остальным пиратам, особенно учитывая то, что Диппер принимал минимальное участие в пиратской жизни. Чем больше Гидеону нравился человек, тем больше денег он давал ему. Так что брюнет получал копейки, в отличие от Мёртвого Глаза и Камнерога.  
  
      Однако брюнет копил деньги. По жизни ему было нужно мало, но он собирал все деньги, чтобы купить те вещи, которые для него многое значили. Часто Диппер тратил деньги на листы бумаги и чернила, чтобы отправлять письма своей сестре и прадядям.  
  
      У него не было проблем с такими тратами. Он без труда писал письма Мейбл, потакал свои желаниям. Диппер взглянул на небольшой мешочек своих скромных сбережений. На самом деле копить деньги просто, когда команда и еда тебе обеспечены кораблём.  
  
      Вздохнув, он купил ещё бумаги, её хватит на какое-то время, и оплатил чернила. Даже после этого у брюнета осталась небольшая сумма. Дипперу не хотелось тратить остатки, он неосознанно крепче сжал мешочек, подходя к единственному действительно важной торговой палатке в городе.  
  
      На самом деле, для него это был единственный важный магазин в любом городе. Порой его было трудно отыскать, иногда это была не отдельная палатка, и желанные вещи были спрятаны из виду в углы. Но Дипперу всегда удавалось её найти, и он позволял себе купить одну вещь, которая займёт его до следующей остановки на суше.   
  
— Чем я могу вам помочь? — спросила женщина за прилавком, пролистывая собственную книгу. Пайнс вздохнул, крепко держа «кошелёк», чтобы его не обокрали.  
  
      Долго за деньгами следить не пришлось, потому что в следующий момент они были протянуты продавщице. Та подняла бровь и удручённо указала на лежащие перед ней книги. Диппер с лёгкостью мог скупить весь магазин, хотя сейчас его интересовала только одна тема.  
  
— Мне нужны все книги о языке жестов и сиренах.  


□▪▫▫▪□

  
  
      Билл много спал. Он спал гораздо дольше любых других сирен. Ему не только действительно требовалось больше сна, чем остальным, но сопутствующие сны всегда поднимали настроение. С недавнего времени они стали единственным спасением, возможностью сбежать из реальности, в которую его насильно запихнули.  
  
      Челюсть всё ещё болела, хвост болел, а спина постоянно была в затёкшем состоянии из-за проведённых в ванной часов. Но он не собирался жаловаться.  
Рука в золотых чешуях, медленно поднялась из воды и провела по линии шрама на шее. Сайфер всё ещё помнил неровные, шершавые швы, которые было больно вшивать и вынимать. Люди хотели перед вырезанием голосовых связок вырубить его, но заключили, что животное не испытывает боли. Сирен поёжился, как от холода, вспомнив блеск лезвия, которое был настолько тупым, что едва прорезало плоть.  
  
      Диппер оставил окно приоткрытым, и внимание Била было отвлечено криком чайки, пролетавшей у каюты. Блондин слышал говор и топот людей снаружи корабля и воображал, где они могли находиться. Сирены не были хороши в навигации, доверяясь воде и течениям. Ему стоило лишь прикоснуться к воде, чтобы узнать, где он находился.  
  
_"Будес делать, как я скажу, или потеляешь больше, чем пару зубов."_  
  
      Гидеон чётко обозначил назначение сирены. Последний даже не знал, питомец он или ценная находка. Альбинос ударил его пару раз, выбив несколько зубов, прежде, чем понял, что сирен не принесёт ему желаемого: мольбы о пощаде и криков боли. Билл в любом случае не был на такое способен.  
__  
"Похоже, тебе осень нлавится Диппер. Ты плавда думаес, сто ему есть до тебя дело? Нет, он только следит за тобой, потому сто **Я** так велел."  
  
      Гидеон второй раз ударил его кулаком по челюсти, и Сайфер потерял несколько зубов именно потому. Биллу хотелось придушить толстого мужчину, потому что тот не давал ему никакого выбора. Он не мог выбрать, кто будет за ним ухаживать. Билл понимал, что на самом деле Диппер не хотел этого.  
  
      Даже если он и нравился Дипперу, брюнет ничего не сделал, чтобы действительно защитить сирена от произошедшего. Билл смутно припоминал, как Пайнс пришёл и отмыл его от крови перед тем, как тьма окутала разум, но даже эти воспоминания были подёрнуты дымкой. Интересно, оставил ли его брюнет специально, чтобы Гидеон мог побыть с ним наедине.  
  
      Нет, это не похоже на Диппера. Ему не нравился человек, пообещавший, что боли больше не будет, который смог сплести сладкую паутину лжи, которую так хотел услышать Билл. Брюнету поручили привести сирену, и Сайфер не предполагал, пока не оказался на новом месте, что жизнь здесь может быть хуже, чем на пирсе.  
  
      Он повернулся к стене, готовясь рисовать когтями небольшие, но замысловатые рисунки. Некоторые были случайными узорами, но остальные было легко угадать. Рыба, ещё одна сирена, нож, несколько человеческих вещей, которые Биллу довелось увидеть за то время, пока он был на земле. Билл оперся головой о стену с тихим стуком, чем больше он размышлял о людях, тем больше он разочаровывался. Хотя, наверное, Сайферу позволительно так думать о существах, которые его похитили.  
  
      По крайней мере, на пирсе он не терял зубов и самодельный аквариум был достаточно большим, чтобы сирен мог шевелиться. На пирсе ему не приходилось жить с людьми, которые его ненавидели. Теперь у него было время наедине с собой, но оно того не стоило.  
  
      Неслыханно, чтобы сирена жила так долго вне океана. Билл вздохнул, услышав снаружи двери шаги, понимая, что Диппер, должно быть, вернулся. Голубые глаза блондина дёрнулись к двери, но открывшийся вид заставил сирена побледнеть и отпрянуть.  
  
— А тепель, я знаю, тебе это понлавится. Такого ланьсе никогда не было.


	9. Не трогай

      Диппер едва нёс все те книги, что он купил. Длинные руки-макаронины были опущены вниз из-за тяжести, и со стороны матрос с таким количеством книг выглядел до необычного странно. Пайнс нервничал, но это из-за волнения. Эти книги могут открыть новый способ общения! Он мог только гадать, какие истории ему может рассказать сирена, и Диппер будет первым человеком, услышавшим их. Даже прадядя Форд мало знал о сиренах, русалки встречались куда чаще.  
  
      Пайнсу пришлось мысленно встряхнуться, напоминая себе, что не стоит надеяться на многое. Сирен может не захотеть учиться, вряд ли он хочет провести больше времени с Диппером, чем уже приходится. У брюнета было множество сомнений, в основному потому, что сирен не мог говорить, а другого аналога общения не было. Он просто надеялся, что не потратил все свои деньги на книги, которые ему не понадобятся.  
  
      Когда парень вернулся на корабль, его руки тряслись, и он не чувствовал кончики пальцев. Но весь корабль притих, и Диппер был за это благодарен. Хоть ему и не потребовалась бы помощь, у Пайнса чертовски дрожали руки, пока он спускался в свою каюту.  
  
— …Ты должен мне его продать.  
  
— А что это за шрам?  
  
— Что оно умеет?  
  
      Диппер нахмурился, услышав далеко не один голос, и все они доносились из его комнаты. Дверь была неплотно закрыта, и Пайнс отворил её толчком бедра, ему не хотелось подглядывать за происходящим. Руки парня тряслись, и нужно было куда-нибудь поставить книги. Все они отправились в гамак, и он облегчённо вздохнул, но этот момент длился недолго.  
  
      Всё внимание было обращено на Диппера, хотя несколько секунд назад люди окружали ванную. Пайнс и не представлял, что такая большая рыба может стать настолько крошечной, но сирен вжался в стенку ванной, почти лёжа на одной спине, крепко обхватив шею руками. Диппер не сделал ни шага вперёд, напряжённо играя с группой в "гляделки".  
  
— Мальчик, — начал Гидеон, посылая Пайнсу тяжёлый взгляд. — Лучше уходи.  
  
      Диппер скрестил руки, чтобы скрыть дрожь от усталости. Он не был уверен, что происходило, но ему это не нравилось. Не с сиреной, сторонящейся цепких рук, которая даже не пыталась шипеть и кусаться. Сиреной, которая, что-ж, просто была напугана.  
  
— Что здесь происходит? — подходя к ванной, Диппер отмахнул окружающие сирену руки, твёрдо вставая перед ней. — Лучше бы на это была веская причина, Гидеон.  
  
      Альбинос мрачно посмотрел на юношу, но ему не хотелось развязывать спор перед остальными, будучи не уверенным, выйдет ли из него победителем. Сирен не шевельнулся, но его дыхание дрогнуло, когда Диппер встал на его защиту. Пайнс решил, что это из-за страха.  
  
— Я плосто показываю джентльменам злелище — осмелился Гидеон показать на окно, и Диппер усмехнулся. — Они плосто смотлели.   
  
— Эй, я думал, ты его продаёшь! — прямо заметил высокий, худой, одни кожа да кости, мужчина. Брюнет поднял бровь, смотря на Гидеона, который помрачнел ещё больше.  
  
— Продать его? Уверяю вас, сэр, вы попусту тратите своё время, — огрызнулся на мужчин Диппер. Их было только трое, все богатые, судя по одежде. Пайнс опустил руки, опуская их на края ванны позади себя, чтобы убедиться, что сирене ничто не угрожает.  
  
— У меня всё лавно есть ещё интелесные вещи для вас, — уже выходил из каюты Гидеон. — Диппел и я позже об этом поговолим. — Пробормотал полный мужчина перед тем, как захлопнуть дверь за последним "покупателем".  
  
      Облегчённо выдохнув, Диппер придвинул к себе стул, помассировав натянутые мышцы плеч. Краем глаза он заметил, как сирен дрожал, и именно это обеспокоило его сильнее всего. Диппер снова почувствовал пальцы рук и провёл ими по лицу, старясь не злиться сейчас на капитана.  
  
— Он идиот, — наконец пробормотал Пайнс. — Каждый раз, когда я оставляю тебя одного, он находит способ тебе навредить, разве не так? Не знаю, нравится ли тебе это больше, чем находиться в комнате со мной.  
  
      Ответа не последовало, но его и не ожидалось. Сирен медленно вынырнул из воды, и Диппер подметил пару синяков и красноту на шее блондина. Он поморщился, представив, как больно сейчас сирене, но не знал, что с этим делать. Сложно поверить, что уже прошла неполная неделя с того момента, как сирену принесли на борт.  
  
— Слушай, я не обязан тебе нравиться, ладно? — выпалил Диппер, но не так, как обычно, он не остановил себя, боясь сказать лишнего. — Но ты должен признать, что я лучше Гидеона, по крайней мере, я не причиню тебе вреда. Можем мы просто… попытаться ужиться вместе?  
  
      Ответа не последовало. По крайней мере, не сразу. После нескольких мучительно долгих секунд сирен медленно покачал головой вверх и вниз. Если бы у него был выбор, блондин бы всегда предпочёл Диппера Гидеону.  
  
      Билл взглянул на Диппера, но поморщился, увидев его пояс. Почти что спрятанный ото взгляда там висел большой нож. Как бы сильно ни доверял парню Сайфер, он не доверял ножам. Серебряный металл уже причинил ему столько боли.  
  
      Диппер нахмурился, он не был уверен, что сделал не так, понимая, что как-то расстроил сирену. Пайнс сделал шаг вперёд, но остановился, потому что сирен выглядел так, что был готов выпрыгнуть из ванной, только бы быть подальше от него.  
  
— Что я сделал? — спросил Диппер, оглядываясь. — Что не так?  
  
      Какое-то время золотая сирена не шевелилась, но тут брюнет сделал шаг назад. Билл указал на пояс Диппера, затем на стену, где он нарисовал изображение ножа. Пока тот был у Диппера, он ничего не добьётся от сирены, кроме страха.  
  
— Что, мой нож? — Пайнс его вытащил, и Сайфер отшатнулся, но не зашипел, как раньше. Гидеон ясно дал понять, что шипение запрещено.  
  
— Мне он нужен для самообороны, — слабо попытался оправдаться Диппер, и тут его осенило. — Так…так они тебе…  
  
      Брюнет неопределённо указал на свою шею, кладя нож на стол у кровати. Сирен внимательно за ним наблюдал, успокоившись только когда нож был далеко и скрыт из виду. Это помогло расслабиться и заверить себя, что опасность миновала. Билл не ответил на вопрос.  
  
— Можно я задам тебе несколько вопросов?  
  
      Сложно было не давить на блондина. Дипперу хотелось знать абсолютно всё о сиренах, узнать всё, что возможно. Но вряд ли он до такого дойдёт, потому что сирен твёрдо покачал головой из стороны в сторону, скорее всего, боясь того, о чём может спросить Диппер.  
  
— Это ничего серьёзного, обещаю, я просто хотел узнать, есть ли у тебя имя.  
  
      А это уже привлекло внимание другого. Диппер улыбнулся полученному в ответ медленному кивку и оперся руками о колени. Взглядом осмотрев сирену на предмет крови, он не заметил новых отметин, кроме оставленных Гидеоном ранее, во время частного "разговора" с сиреной. А вот к рисункам на стене добавились новые.  
  
— Ты рисовал на моей стене? — действительно удивился Диппер. Не тому, что сирен, боящийся собственной тени, рисовал, а тому, что картинки были действительно хороши. Пайнс немного наклонился вниз.  
  
      Ещё один кивок, более энергичный и смелый. Парень широко улыбнулся, протягивая руку и указывая на некоторые рисунки.  
  
— Это лодка, а это рыба, верно? — Диппер получил ещё один кивок. — Это нож. А это ‒ ты. Мейбл была бы рада с тобой встретиться и порисовать, я уверен.   
  
      Сирене явно понравилось, что Диппер узнал рисунки. На самом деле, это была самая близкая к радости эмоция, которую Пайнсу довелось видеть. Брюнет улыбнулся так ярко, как мог, с нависающей над ним тяжестью сложившейся ситуации.   
  
      Гидеон всегда был подонком, но Диппер жил на корабле по простым правилам. Благодаря ним Пайнса не гнобили и не били. Не создавай проблем, не отличайся от остальных, не привлекай к себе внимание. Он выкручивался из куда более стрессовых ситуаций, в которые он должен был вмешаться.  
  
      Так он выживал. Пока никто не делал нападок на него или Мейбл, Диппер игнорировал происходящее и продолжал жить, как раньше.  
  
      Но это не была жизнь.  
  
— Мне жаль, что я тебя игнорировал и не помогал с Гидеоном, — по-турецки сел Диппер на пол рядом с ванной. Он протянул руку и взял пару книг, кладя их на колени. — Этого больше не будет. Я больше не дам ему тебе навредить.  
  
      По крайней мере, Диппер мог постараться, а раньше он такого не планировал. Дипперу не хотелось жить с чувством вины за побои сирены, со знанием, что он мог это предотвратить. Брюнет протянул было руку, но тут же её опустил.  
  
— Я купил книги о сиренах и русалках, о языке жестов, — Диппер с некоторой гордостью показал книги, ведь он всё же заплатил за них много денег. Сирен подался вперёд, разглядывая их, он никогда не видел бумагу и книги так близко.  
  
      Его мокрая рука дотронулась до открытой книги на коленях Диппера, и Билл отпрянул, увидев бегущие по странице чернила. Парень с трудом удержал смешок, но он не знал, что Сайфер всё считал оружием. Диппер думал, что Билл просто боялся бумагу.  
  
— Это бумага, она тебе не навредит. Она просто не может намокнуть, — объяснил Диппер, пролистывая страницы книги о немом языке. Он хотел во что бы то ни стало узнать имя сирены.  
  
— Начнём с алфавита, хорошо? — Диппер поднял вверх книгу, чтобы её увидел сирен. — Это буква «А».


	10. Имя

      На заучивание алфавита ушло почти два часа, причём большую часть времени Диппер проверял, запомнил ли сирен жест перед переходом к новой букве. Небольшая разница в движении рукой означала абсолютно другую букву. Всё было бы быстрее, если бы Диппер не настаивал на чётком изучении движений. Порой в нём просыпался перфекционист, а возможность говорить была новой и неоднозначной. Пайнсу не хотелось всё испортить.  
  
— Твои чешуйки уже отрастают? — внезапно спросил Диппер, указывая на едва заметные золотые чешуи на коже сирены.   
  
      Тот пожал плечами, зная, что чешуйки отрастают довольно быстро. Хоть бы в этот раз у него они не были отодраны, а остались целыми. Но Билл понимал, что это сродни невозможному, потому что Гидеона явно очаровали блестящие чешуи.  
  
— Рад, что они вернулись. Тебе больше идёт чешуйчатый хвост, — рассмеялся Диппер, словно пошутил, и наконец закончил обучение алфавиту. На всякий случай он оставил книгу открытой, положив её на пол рядом с собой.  
  
— Как тебя зовут?   
  
      Сказать, что Диппер нетерпеливо ждал, когда они смогут опробовать новый способ общения ‒ ничего не сказать. Сирену потребуется больше времени, чтобы выучить слова и нюансы немого языка, но Пайнс был полон решимости помочь ему с этим.  
  
_Б – И – Л – Л_  
  
— Билл? — мягко спросил парень, уверенный, что неправильно прочитал знаки. Сирена, Билл, оживлённо кивнул, его глаза засветились жизнью в первый раз за его знакомство с Диппером. — Хорошее имя.  
  
      Честно говоря, Пайнс ждал непроизносимое имя, которое будет непереводимо на человеческий язык. Он не знал, похож ли подводный язык Билла на их, но, раз сирены пели по-человечьи, они знали язык суши.  
  
      Билл, явно довольный собой, отклонился на спинку ванной и попробовал скопировать позу Диппера. Он, готовый неподвижно лежать под водой часами, никогда не был уверен, что считалось приемлемым поведением в понимании людей, и Билл осознал, что большую часть времени копировал телодвижения Диппера.  
_  
Д – И – П – П – Е – Р_  
  
— Это я, — кивнул брюнет, когда Билл закончил жестикулировать. Сирен был таким довольным, что Диппер мягко рассмеялся.   
  
      Впервые молчание между ними было приятным и спокойным, и Пайнсу это нравилось. Впервые он не чувствовал нужды заполнить тишину голосом, и Билл тоже был этому рад. Билл. Диппер никак не мог это принять тот факт, что теперь он знает что-то о сирене, о чём не знает ни один ещё человек или сирена. Он хотел узнать о Билле всё.   
  
— Диппел, — неожиданно сказал голос, не принадлежащий ни сирене, ни брюнету, и оба их взгляда метнулись к двери. Там стоял Гидеон с хмурым взглядом и скрещенными руками, которые едва сцеплялись поверх его широкой груди. — Нам нужно поговолить.   
  
      Билл нахмурился, как и Диппер. Они выглядели до комичного похоже, и, если бы у Гидеона было настроение получше, он бы рассмеялся. Но хмурость осталась на лице мужчины, его настроение было полностью испорчено из-за поступков Диппера.   
  
— Сейчас.  
  
      Ни сказав больше ни слова, капитан повернулся на каблуке и оставил Билла с Диппером, словно и не заходил в комнату. Парень вздохнул, бросая Биллу прощальный взгляд перед тем, как подняться на ноги. Разговор не обещает быть приятным, но он должен был рано или поздно состояться.  
  
— Я вернусь, — Диппер протянул Биллу книгу, и тот заинтересованно её осмотрел, пытаясь перевернуть страницы. — Не клади её в воду.  
  
      Толстяк ждал в коридоре, у комнаты Диппера, и выходя Пайнс убедился, что дверь за ним была плотно закрыта. Без сомнения, Билл слушал бы их разговор, а брюнету не хотелось подслушивания.  
  
— Ещё лаз так со мной заговолишь, и я выблошу тебя за болт, — прорычал Гидеон, толкнув и прижав Диппера к закрытой двери. — Оно не может оставаться на колабле бесплатно, у меня на эту штуку планы.  
  
— Он не "штука", — огрызнулся Пайнс в ответ, отталкивая от себя Гидеона. — Он не игрушка! Ты продолжаешь ранить его, и ты не получишь с этого денег.  
  
— Знай своё место, мальчик, — выплюнул капитан. — Плодолжишь, и я сам плослежу, чтобы эта лыба больше не увидела белый свет. Это моя лыба, ты плосто о ней заботишься.  
  
      Они немигающе смотрели друг другу в глаза и зашли в тупик, потому что никто не собирался уступать. Диппер провёл руками по лицу, трясясь от разбирающей его ярости.  
  
— Ты выбил ему три зуба и очистил ото всех чешуек. Что ты собираешься сделать, продать его? Дипперу хотелось как-то воззвать к человечности Гидеона, если у него та вообще осталась. — Ещё раз сделаешь что-то подобное, и я скажу Мейбл.  
  
      Мейбл была единственным козырем Диппера, и он не брезговал им пользоваться. Глифулу всё ещё хотелось добиться расположения близняшки Пайнс, он уже сказал нескольким пиратам, как сделает её королевой и они будут править морем. Одним хорошо поданным письмом брюнет мог разрушить все эти планы.  
  
— Говоли, что хочешь, я всё лавно получу желаемое, — ухмыльнулся Гидеон, его губа изогнулась в рыке. — Что я собилаюсь с ним сделать тебя не касается. Если не можешь не совать свой нос в чужие дела, я найду длугово, кто плисмотлит за силеной.  
  
      Нужно ли было больше слов? Гидеон так не считал, и Диппер ничего не сказал, когда альбинос удалился по коридору. Глифул не хотел заботиться о Билле, но он не хотел оставлять сирену под уходом Пайнса. Все остальные были слишком важны для работы на корабле.  
  
      Кроме того, сплетничать Мейбл действительно было бесполезно. У Гидеона были большие планы на экипаж и сирену, и близнецы Пайнс не помешают ему. Давно пора было лишить Диппера его пьедестала среди пиратов.  
  
      Войдя в комнату, брюнет какое-то время мерил её шагами, пытаясь успокоить бушующие внутри эмоции. Как же ему не нравилось говорить и ссориться с Гидеоном, потому что они всегда оставляли его вымотанным, а ведь всё это время он мог потратить на более полезные вещи. Билл всё ещё лежал в ванной, хотя куда бы он ещё делся. Чешуи сверкали под солнечным светом, и сирен держал в руках книгу, правда низом вверх.  
  
— Ты её читаешь вверх тормашками, — Диппер взял книгу, перевернул её и вернул блондину. — Ты умеешь читать?  
  
      Сирена покачала головой, рассматривая картинки вместо слов. Диппер ничего не сказал, садясь на пол по-турецки рядом с рыбой. Наконец тишина между ними была комфортной и не неловкой, когда они не знали, что сказать.  
  
      Билл помахал рукой перед лицом Диппера, привлекая внимание парня, и Пайнс очнулся от своих раздумий. Он был готов посвятить свободное время сирене, учитывая то, что брюнету хотелось узнать о Билле всё.  
  
_М – Э – Й – Б – Л_  
  
      Диппер был удивлён, но не тому, что сирен написал имя с ошибкой. Скорее тому, что Билл услышал их с Гидеоном разговор, и ему было, что сказать.  
  
— Мейбл, — подтвердил Диппер, показывая Биллу, как пишется имя. — Она моя сестра-близнец. У тебя есть семья?  
  
      Улыбка сирена упала, и он повернулся к книге. Сначала Пайнс не понял, что он сделал не так, он просто пытался начать разговор, но тут до него дошёл смысл произошедшего. Возможно, у Билла не было семьи, а если и была, Диппер не мог представить, как тяжело быть вдали от семьи такое время.  
  
      У Сайфера не было слов, чтобы объяснить, что у него есть семья, и как он по ним скучает. Человеческие слова были странными, и вряд ли он правильно их произнесёт. Не стоило и пытаться.  
  
— Билл? — мягко спросил Диппер, и едва заметный поворот головы Сайфера был единственным знаком, что сирен слушал и не игнорировал парня.  
  
      Но брюнет на знал, что сказать, и между ними вновь повисла тишина. Диппер не знал, как показать Биллу, что он сожалеет о сказанном, и не был уверен, что какие-либо слова помогут сирене.  
  
      Билл положил книгу на пол и свернулся калачиком, поворачиваясь спиной к Дипперу и не обращая больше внимания на Пайнса. Брюнет заметил красные пятна на спине Билла из-за того, что он постоянно лежал в одном положении, но Диппер не знал, как ему с этим помочь. Сделав шаг назад, брюнет убедился, что книги были в зоне досягаемости для сирены, возвращаясь к гамаку, чувствуя, как корабль тронулся, покидая порт.


	11. Из огня

      Оказывается, безнаказанность Билла за рисование на стенах значило, что сирен должен делать это чаще. Кажется, что каждый раз, когда Диппер выходил из комнаты хоть на секунду, стену украшал новый узор. Пусть большинство из рисунков было сделано немного топорно, но на них было приятно смотреть. Брюнет не возражал, потому что это занимало Билла и комната выглядела уютнее.  
  
      После слов пошли неправильно построенные предложения, пока Билл пытался понять язык. Гораздо легче было слушать и понимать, чем пытаться связать предложение само по себе. Чаще сирен просто заканчивал диалог вместо того, чтобы донести свою мысль, потому что ему недоставало слов. Порой Билл ловил себя на том, что со злостью смотрит на свои руки, словно они были причиной, по которой он не мог говорить.  
  
      Но корабль всё разрезал волны, и вскоре некоторые фразы были понятны без слов. Теперь Диппер проводил большую часть времени в каюте, задумываясь, скучал ли он по жизни на палубе, но напоминал себе, если бы его помощь была нужна, его бы позвали. Пока что никто не спустился за Пайнсом.  
  
_Голоден._  
  
_Свежая вода._  
  
_Пожалуйста._  
  
_Холодно._  
  
      Это были первые слова, которым научил Билла Диппер. Это помогало, когда сирен что-то хотел, но не знал, как это объяснить. Брюнет начал менять воду гораздо чаще, чем раньше. Человек и сирена впали в свой особенный жизненный ритм.  
  
      Порой Диппер говорил на разные темы, чтобы заполнить тишину, когда Биллу не хотелось говорить и Пайнс не желал оставлять его одного. Он говорил обо всём, что есть на суше, задавал вопросы о сиренах, на которые Билл либо не знал ответа, либо не хотел говорить. Чаще всего разговоры сводились к дому Диппера.   
  
— Гидеон, мягко говоря, меня недолюбливает. Не думаю, что он подумал прежде, чем взял меня на борт. Уверен, он просто хочет меня помучить, — покачал головой Диппер, держа на колене открытую книгу, но не читая её. — Он сходит с ума по моей сестре Мейбл. Ни на секунду её не оставит. Он от меня не избавился только потому, что Мейбл поймёт: что-то не так и перестанет с ним говорить, хотя и сейчас она бы не согласилась на разговор.  
  
      Диппер тихо усмехнулся.  
  
— Этот идиот меня и близко к дому не подпустит, думаю, он достаточно смышлён и понял, что я сбегу и расскажу всем о секрете его корабля. Все дома считают, что это ‒ рыболовное судно.  
  
      Он хохотнул ещё раз, и Диппер увидел, как маленькая улыбка осветила лицо Билла. Под ногами чувствовались волны, но парень уже давно избавился от тошноты. Они уже были в море достаточное время, скоро будет прибытие в порт.  
  
— Ему не нравится об этом говорить, но, когда мы были маленькими‒  
  
      Диппера прервала распахнувшаяся дверь, и Пайнс уже думал застонать от того, что Гидеон снова помешал их разговору. Неужели им хоть раз нельзя побыть одним? Не то, что бы у Диппера было много тем для монолога, но ему нравилось говорить с Биллом.  
  
      Однако в дверном проёме стоял не Гидеон, но его два обожаемых лакея: Мёртвый Глаз и Камнерог. Брюнет в недоумении поднял брови, когда они вошли в каюту, но прежде, чем он смог сказать хоть слово, они подхватили ванную Билла и понесли на выход.  
  
— Что вы делаете? — резко встал Диппер, и на пол посыпались книги со стола. Он тихо охнул от удара, но ему было не больно. — Поставьте его на место!  
  
— Гидеон ждёт его на палубе, — сказал Мёртвый Глаз, даже не удостаивая Диппера взглядом, выходя из комнаты.  
  
— Кто-то может его увидеть! — последовал за ними Пайнс, но он мог только прыгнуть на пиратов, и тогда они бы уронили Билла, навредив ему.  
  
— Наверное, в этом и смысл.  
  
      Билл опустился как можно глубже в воду, которая расплёскивалась от сильной тряски, схватившись руками за бортики ванной, впиваясь в дерево ногтями. Диппер безуспешно пытался переубедить пиратов, пока те шли на верхнюю палубу. Пайнс подавился воздухом от увиденного, а Билл побледнел и опустился под воду с головой.  
  
— Плиходите, собилайтесь все! Такого вы больше никогда не увидите. Леди и джентльмены, я счастлив показать вам нечто невелоятное.  
  
      Гидеон стоял на носу корабля в своём старом бледно-голубом костюме, который Диппер не видел с того дня, как был взят на корабль. Они прибыли в новый порт, а на пирсе столпилось несколько сотен людей. В то же мгновение брюнет понял, что происходит, но Мёртвый Глаз и Камнерог уже схватили Билла. Руки сирены были связаны хитроумным узлом из верёвки, и ванну опрокинули, чтобы вся вода вылилась и сирен упал на палубу.   
  
— Гидеон! — крикнул Диппер, и почти все пираты взглянули на него. Капитан вздохнул и обернулся, не особо обращая внимания на протест Пайнса. Толпа ещё не увидела сирену.   
  
— Ну же, мальчик, не можешь с собой совладать, так я просто блошу тебя в камелу, пока мы не закончим.  
  
      Дипперу хотелось кричать. Он провёл руками по лицу и почувствовал на плече вес руки, удерживающей от нападения на Гидеона. Брюнет не знал, кто это был, но тут увидел крюк, проходящий через верёвки на запястьях Билла, чтобы подвесить сирену.  
  
— Ты не можешь так поступать! — в конце концов крикнул Диппер, и рука на плече обвилась вокруг его талии. Прежде, чем он смог что-либо ещё сказать, брюнет оказался на плече Камнерога, и его понесли на нижнюю палубу.  
  
— Гидеон! — Камнерог беззвучно нёс его вниз, пока парень испуганно извивался в его руках. Он вырывался, кричал, но ничто не заботило тащащего его гигантского пирата.  
  
      Сайфер провожал его голубыми глазами, и Пайнс пытался передать взглядом, как он сожалеет, но не смог. Брюнет умудрился несколько раз ударить Камнерога ногами по животу, но это никак не повиляло на пирата.  
  
— Потом выпущу, — сказал мужчина, когда они достигли недр корабля. В следующую секунду Диппера бросили в камеру, захлопывая дверь, замок автоматически защёлкнулся.  
  
      Диппер бросился вперёд, но дверь уже была закрыта, и его руки сомкнулись вокруг железных прутьев. Свет почти не проникал, и Пайнс не имел понятия, сколько он проведёт в камере, будет ли в порядке Билл.  
  
Диппер никогда ещё так не боялся.  


□▪▫▫▪□

  
  
      Руки Билла уже обжигали верёвки, когда крюк начал подниматься вместе с сиреной. Он с трудом дышал без воды, и тёплое солнце уже начало его иссушать. У людей были легенды о русалках, которые могли получить ноги, выйдя из воды, но это не относилось к сиренам. Когда у сирен не было воды, они умирали.  
  
      Он бесчувственно повис на верёвках, но его хвост периодически дёргался, показывая, что он жив, но больше не шевелился. Светлая голова поникла, его подбородок лежал на груди, а ладони были сжаты в кулаки. Руки сирены дрожали от боли, а в толпе послышались ахи, когда люди его увидели. Он понимал, что его хвост не такой яркий, каким мог быть, потому что жабры ещё не полностью отросли, и сирен надеялся, что Гидеон не попробует снова их забрать.  
  
— Не волнуйтесь, он вам не навледит, — сказал Гидеон, сидя на плечах пиратов и обращаясь к толпе. — Когда я его получил, он был почти мёлтв из-за циркачей. Они вылезали его голосовые связки, — выразительно указал он полным пальцем на шею блондина, — так что тепель он просто большая лыбка.  
  
      Люди ахали и восторгались Биллом, который мог просто висеть в воздухе. На пирсе ночью он мог наблюдать за магазинами из аквариума, когда не было людей, Сайфер видел выставленную на продажу мёртвую рыбу. И чувствовал себя так же.  
  
— Нет, он не для плодажи, — всё ещё не смолкал Гидеон, и Билл попробовал пошевелить руками, чтобы как-нибудь облегчить боль. — Но вы достаточно заплатили за шоу, что я могу ещё вам пледложить?  
  
      Билл не мог дышать, вобрать в лёгкие какой-либо воздух. Его кожа никогда не была такой сухой, а сейчас ему ничего не оставалось, как молча принять происходящее. Он упрямо старался вырваться, пока альбинос говорил с толпой, но силы иссякали. Сегодня Сайфер умрёт.  
  
— Минутку, длузья, он немного сухой, — сделал жест Гидеон одному пирату, и на Билла плеснули ведром воды. По жабрам прошла волна облегчения, но длилась она не долга.  
  
— Нужно позаботиться о лыбке, сами понимаете, — похлопал капитан по хвосту Билла, игнорируя, как тот изогнулся подальше от его руки. — Нельзя исполтить лучший экспонат.  
  
      На пирсе и среди людей Билл нередко слышал фразу. Он не понимал её значения, пока не увидел впервые огонь. Даже тогда он её не понял. Но сейчас Гидеон говорил с людьми, показывая сирену, как кусок мяса. Он действительно попал из огня в полымя.


	12. Да в полымя

      Часами позже, когда солнце село и люди из города отправились домой в восторге от мифического морского чудовища, кто-то наконец-то спустился за Диппером. В части корабля, скрытой в воде, почти не было света. Пайнс часами пытался взломать замок, а в перерывах пытался услышать хоть что-нибудь с верхней палубы. Но единственными звуками в тишине был шум бьющихся о корабль волн и стук сердца брюнета.  
  
      Мёртвый Глаз молча открыл дверь и не пошатнулся, когда Диппер пробежал мимо него. Тусклый свет заходящего солнца ослепил выбежавшего на палубу брига парня. Но он не остановился, спотыкаясь о ступени корабля, пока не оказался в своей комнате.  
  
      В ней никого не было. Ни яркой рыбы, ни Гидеона ‒ ничего. Рисунки всё ещё украшали стену, книги были разбросаны, Диппер смахнул их со стола, когда пираты пришли за Биллом, но сирены не было. Хорошо, что капитан не сидел в каюте парня, потому что он сразу получил бы хороший хук левой.  
  
      Вбежав обратно на верхнюю палубу, он увидел, как Билла спустили с крюка. Сирена выглядела полумёртвой с сухими плавниками, слабо дыша. Диппер оказался рядом через секунду, испуганно осматривая друга. Хотя он не был уверен, что слово «друзья» подходило их отношениям. Но он подумает об этом позже, его чувства важны гораздо меньше здоровья Билла.  
  
      Сирен был бледен, как полотно, и его губы потрескались. Диппер не знал, что сделать. Его руки ощупывали Билла, пока кто-то клал сирену в ванную воды, и пусть блондин стал выглядеть менее бледным, всё его состояние было ужасающим. Губы были сухими и потрескавшимися, и Пайнс неподвижно смотрел, как Билла относили обратно в каюту. Внутри брюнет кричал от беспомощности, наблюдая за тем, как остальные безмятежно готовились ко сну.  
  
      "И никто не попытался помочь ему? ‒ мысленно спросил Диппер. ‒ Вы все позволили его повесить, глазели на его боль, и никто ничего не сделал? У меня одного здесь осталась хоть доля совести?"  
  
— Что с вами всеми не так?! — выкрикнул Диппер, привлекая внимание всего молчаливого экипажа. — Вы причиняете боль разумному существу! То, что он не может говорить, не значит, что ему не больно! И вы слепо выполняете приказы Гидеона!  
  
      Капитан стоял у штурвала, наблюдая за действиями Диппера. Ему не было дела до слов парня, альбинос понимал, что его команда не пойдёт против него, но эти крики действовали на нервы. За спиной Глифула, смотрящего с высоты на брюнета, для пущего устрашения встал Камнерог.  
  
— Мальчик, тебе же лучше закрыть рот и спуститься вниз, — прикрикнул Гидеон, взмахом руки приказывая пиратам вернуться к своим делам. Пайнсу было всё равно, слушали его или нет, он не собирался молчать.  
  
— Ты, — выдохнул Диппер, в его взгляде отразилась готовность впервые в жизни убить человека. — Ты ужасный человек. Думаешь, что лучше всех, все тебе принадлежат. Что ж, знаешь, что? Ты безнадёжен. Я думал, что однажды ты найдёшь искупление, станешь лучшим человеком, который достоин любви. Ты ничего ни от кого не достоин. Ты заслуживаешь кипеть в адском пекле. Ты не заслуживаешь любви.  
  
      Мейбл могла бы увидеть его, со временем полюбить. Она всегда была готова дать людям второй шанс. К концу своей тирады Диппер уже задыхался, и все взгляды сомкнулись на нём и Гидеоне, который был в шоке от срыва Пайнса.  
  
— Я всегда думал, что в тебе есть что-то большее. Я думал, что, может-может быть, ты способен стать хорошим человеком, измениться, но это не так. Ты ужасен и жесток, и это никогда не изменится.  
  
      Восстановив дыхание после своей речи, Диппер повернулся на каблуках и оставил пиратов, собираясь позаботиться о Билле. Гидеон всё ещё поражённо молчал, неподвижно смотря на пол, где недавно стоял Диппер.  
  
— Гидеон? — наконец подошёл Мёртвый Глаз и положил руку на плечо капитана, чтобы убедиться, в порядке ли полный человек. — Всё хорошо?  
  
      Мёртвый Глаз не опровергнул заявлений Диппера. Несмотря на то, что пираты обожали Гидеона, в этот раз капитан зашёл слишком далеко. Билл был невинной жертвой, когда целью был Пайнс. Хотя Гидеон не думал, что столкнётся с таким ответом.  
  
— Я в порядке, — Глифул смахнул с плеча руку, отворачиваясь от того места, где стоял Диппер, и возвращаясь к своей команде.  
  
      Возможно, стоит сменить подход. В конце концов, это было наказание Диппера за прекословие, а не сирены, которая не могла говорить. Но им не стоит об этом знать, лучше они оба будут винить себя. К тому же, смотреть, как рыба извивалась на его крюке не в состоянии сбежать, было забавно.  


□▪▫▫▪□

  
  
      После этого всё изменилось. В сирене было неугасающее напряжение, понимание, что Гидеон может повторить это наказание, и Диппер не сможет никак этому помешать. Пайнса же давила вина за то, что он не смог защитить Билла. Брюнет извинился бесчисленное количество раз, но это ничто не исправило.  
  
— Билл, — мягко сказал Диппер, когда сирен спрятался от него под воду. Они покинули порт, отправившись куда-то ещё, но Биллу было всё равно. Порт теперь не ассоциировался ни с чём хорошим.  
  
— Билл, — в этот раз сирен вынырнул из-под воды, но не взглянул не Диппера. Сайфер этого не хотел, не хотел быть здесь, даже думать о жизни на корабле.  
  
— Скажи, о чём ты думаешь, — в какой-то момент Диппер осел на пол, прислонившись к ванной, — пожалуйста.  
  
      Билл колебался, не хотел говорить, но и не желал игнорировать единственного друга. Возможно, они смогут стать нечто большим, но об этом не хотелось думать. Билл не должен желать быть с человеком.  
  
_Дом._  
  
      Диппер немного нахмурился от прожестикулированного слова, не понимая, что сам научил ему Биллу. Сайфер говорил про пирс? Вряд ли, и, хотя Диппер понимал, что Билл говорил о своём настоящем доме, это всё равно было удивительно. У Билла была семья? Неожиданно у парня появился миллион вопросов.  
  
      Но сейчас было не время. Биллу было грустно, и Диппер хотел помочь. Он понимал, что должен сменить тему, чтобы сирен не думал о грустном. Честно говоря, у Диппера было мало тем для разговора.  
  
— Я скучаю по сестре, — в конце концов прошептал нахмурившийся брюнет. Билл молча на него посмотрел, ничего не показывая руками.  
  
      И Пайнс начал говорить о сестре, растворяясь в рассказах о приключениях, через которые прошли близнецы, пока Диппер не попал на корабль. Но, стоит отметить, самым любимым приключением Диппера было то, которое происходило сейчас, с сиреной, которая не могла петь.


	13. За бортом

— А один раз мы с Мейбл проводили лето с нашим дядей, и она получила эту свинью, да, это всё правда, — продолжил Диппер рассказывать историю.  
  
      Билл воодушевлённо слушал, гадая, что будет дальше. У Диппера были самые занимательные истории про его семью и приключения. У Сайфера тоже имелись весёлые истории, но он бы никогда не смог бы рассказать их брюнету со своим маленьким словарным запасом.  
  
— Подожди, ты знаешь, кто такие свиньи? — запнувшись спросил Пайнс.  
  
      Блондин отрицательно покачал головой, но ему всё равно хотелось услышать историю о произошедшем. Жизнь Диппера была захватывающей. Он слабо повёл рукой, говоря парню продолжать.  
  
— Наверное, тебе и не нужно знать, кто такая свинья. Вообще, они ‒ питомцы, как кошка или собака, — Пайнс даже не понял, что это предложение вызвало больше вопросов, чем дало ответов, как и все его истории.  
  
      Билл не возражал, хотя слушать рассказы довольно сложно, когда не понимаешь и половины сказанных вещей.  
  
— Так вот, Пухлю, свинью, украл динозавр, — Билл и не знал, что такое динозавр. — И мы отправились на спасательную операцию, чтобы её спасти. Самое главное, в конце наш дядя спрыгнул со скалы и ударил динозавра по лицу!  
  
      Диппер рассмеялся, словно рассказал лучшую в мире шутку, и Билл беззвучно присоединился.  
  
       _Что такое динозавр?_ Спросил Билл, с трудом выводя слово.  
  
      Пайнс нахмурился, стараясь придумать им объяснение. Блондин всегда умудрялся задавать вопросы, о которых он не задумывался.  
  
— Они жили на Земле до людей. Выглядят, как гигантские ящерицы, — неопределённо объяснил Диппер, подумывая о покупке книги о животных. Билл не спросил, кто такие ящерицы, чтобы не усложнять ситуацию.  
  
       _Когда порт?_ Вместо этого спросил Билл, взглянув на брюнета. Сирен туда не спешил, зато теперь планы Гидеона ему известны, и в этот раз он будет подготовлен.  
  
      Диппер нахмурился от такой смены темы, но всё же ответил.  
  
— Завтра, мы прибудем туда завтра, — вздохнул Пайнс. — Я попробую помешать Гидеону, но не уверен, что это получится. Он ‒ идиот и не слушает никого, кроме себя.  
  
      Сайфер пожал плечами. _Не твоя вина._ Секундой позже он вздохнул. _Ты знал, что жизнь так?_ Странно было говорить несколькими знакомыми словами, когда в голове гораздо больше. Он хотел спросить, думал ли Диппер, что его жизнь будет такой. Что он окажется в ванной с постоянно затёкшей спиной и капитаном, который хочет его измучить.  
  
— Я и не предполагал, что моя жизнь так изменится, — начал Диппер. — Не знаю, что от тебя хотел Гидеон, но он точно хотел заполучить тебя, я увидел тебя на пирсе. Честно, я думал, что тебе будет здесь лучше. Я имею в виду, ты не варишься под палящим солнцем на пирсе и не лишаешься чешуек.  
  
      Билл пожал плечами, потому что, как бы сильно ему ни нравился Диппер, ему не нравилась жизнь на корабле. Если бы у него был выбор, сирен бы уже днями плавал в океане, не скованный сетями, клетками или чем-либо ещё. Но сейчас он мог только попытаться вытянуть хвост в ванной и вновь мечтать о плавании.  
  
      Диппер не знал, что ещё сказать. Был ли он счастлив? Вряд ли Билл наслаждался лежанием днями и ночами в ванной. Диппер не был уверен, что сможет что-либо изменить, по крайней мере, улучшить или ухудшить ситуацию.  
  
— Я знаю, что тебе здесь не нравится, это нормально, — наконец сказал брюнет. — Мне бы тоже не захотелось быть на твоём месте.  
  
       _Ты мне нравишься._ После долгой паузы вывел Билл. Это было правдой, потому что Диппер ему вправду нравился. В его нынешней жизни было мало хороших вещей, но одной из них был этот человек.  
  
      Щёки Диппера покрывались румянцем с каждой выведенной буквой. Он не знал, что ещё сделать, потому что Билл ему тоже нравился, но он не был уверен, понимала ли сирена значение этих слов. Билл говорил про дружбу? Или про что-то ещё?  
  
— Ты мне тоже нравишься, — в конце концов пробормотал Диппер.  
  
      Впервые за долгое время тишина между ними была неловкой, и Пайнс был в растерянности. В голову Сайфера пришла идея, и он вытянул руку из ванной, хватая книгу и кладя на колени Диппера.  
  
       _Почитаешь мне?_  
  
      Блондину это очень нравилось, хоть он и не часто о таком просил. Сирен постоянно чувствовал себя обузой, но Диппер заставлял его чувствовать себя чем-то б _о_ льшим и важным. Странно было просить о вещах, которые не были необходимы для поддержания жизни.   
  
— Эту? Она о сиренах. Скажи, если что-то неверно, — хохотнул Диппер и открыл книгу, опершись спиной о ванну, чтобы Билл мог смотреть поверх его плеча. — Где бы нам начать? Мы на севере, поэтому начнём с русалок в холодных водах.  
  
      Билл болезненно ткнул Диппера в бок, отчего брюнет удивлённо подпрыгнул. Когда он понял, что сказал, то рассмеялся.  
  
— С сирен, точно, прости, — Пайнс вернулся к книге. — В общем, сирены холодных вод. Оказывается, они происходят от другой биологической линии…  
  
      Билл лёг головой на край ванны, слушая, как говорит Диппер, и просто наслаждаясь звуками. Пусть и всё, о чём было сказано в книге ‒ полнейшая чушь. Билл любил звук голоса Диппера. Если бы он мог говорить, Сайфер бы провёл всё своё время разговаривая и рассказывая Пайнсу истории.  
  
      Только спустя несколько часов, когда голос Диппера начал отдавать хрипотцой от долгого использования, парень остановился на передышку.  
  
      Билл смотрел на книгу, пока Диппер пил воду, не заметив, как брюнет посмотрел в окно.  
  
— Мы прекратили плыть… — заметил Пайнс, и Билл отложил книгу.  
  
      Разве Диппер не говорил, что они приедут в порт только через несколько дней? Сирену было нечего делать, кроме как помахивать хвостом взад-вперёд, как кошки, о существовании которых он не знал.  
  
— Я пойду узнать, что происходит, — немного натянуто улыбнулся Пайнс блондину, и поднялся, вновь оставляя Билла одного.  
  
      Золотая сирена зевнула, поднимая книгу и в очередной раз пролистывая её страницы. Читать было непросто, ему удавалось выхватывать отдельные буквы, но не связывать слова воедино. Язык жестов был проще, потому что Диппер обучал его этому дольше. Книгу же Билл просматривал только ради картинок.  
  
      Спустя несколько минут кто-то вернулся, и, к сожалению, это был не Диппер. В каюту вошли двое смутно знакомых Биллу мужчин, и они молча подняли его ванную.  
Сайфер мог только предположить, что они вновь приехали в порт, и его снова будут истязать.  
  
       _Пожалуйста, остановитесь._ Они понимали показанные им жесты? Билл снова прожестикулировал слова, но не получил ответной реакции, пираты несли его на верхнюю палубу.  
  
_Я не хочу снова на верёвки._  
  
      Диппер оживлённо спорил о чём-то с Гидеоном. Он только однажды взглянул на Билла, продолжив размахивать руками.  
  
      Ванную Билла поставили на деревянный пол, и вытащили из неё сирену. Блондин даже не сопротивлялся, и, впервые за много лет, случилось нечто невероятное. Его поднесли к краю борта корабля, и, хоть его и не бросили в воду, он всё же был ближе к дому, чем все эти годы.  
  
— Билл, что ты делаешь? — побежал вперёд Диппер, вытягивая руки, словно готовясь схватить Билла и вернуть на борт.  
  
      Но Сайфер отпрянул от его рук, и Пайнс тут же их убрал, вместо этого скрещивая их на груди.  
  
       _Я не знаю._ Показал Билл, понимая, что Диппер не хочет, чтобы он уходил. Мог ли он сбежать раньше с помощью парня? Наверняка мог, и это его разозлило.  
  
      Диппер о нём заботится, почему он не хочет его возвращения домой?  
  
— Сейчас объясню, что плоисходит, — подошёл к ним Гидеон, вставая за спиной Диппера, который не мог оторвать глаз от Билла. — Как я понял, мы залаботаем больше денег, если отплавим его обыскивать пляжи, чем выставляя напоказ.   
  
      Биллу точно не нравилось быть подвешенным, как рыба на продажу. Он настороженно переводил взгляд с Диппера на Билла и обратно, сомневаясь, кому довериться. Свобода была в нескольких шагах, и он мог подыграть капитану, чтобы добиться желаемого.  
  
— Понимаю, ты хочешь сбежать и никогда не велнуться, но, скажем так, мы тоже не пловедём влемя впустую, — продолжил Гидеон, вытаскивая из кармана пистолет.  
  
      Билл не знал, насколько опасны пистолеты, но он видел, что они заставляли людей падать и никогда не подниматься.  
  
      Молча его подняв, капитан навёл дуло на голову Диппера, который этого даже не заметил. Пайнсу казалось, что Билл всё ещё принимал решение. Сирена не шевелилась, смотря пустым взглядом на Гидеона, пока тот не положил пистолет в кобуру.  
  
       _Я вернусь._ Медленно вывел он рукой Дипперу, притворившись, что не заметил, как брюнет облегчённо вздохнул, переведя сказанное. Это было больно, Биллу было больно это видеть, понимать, что Пайнс не хочет его свободы.  
  
      Гидеон широко ухмыльнулся от услышанных новостей и пухлой рукой столкнул Билла с края корабля в воду.  
  
      Сирен беззвучно упал, больно приземляясь в воду, но сразу же чувствуя разницу между океанской и затхлой водой, в которой он провёл года. Он вернулся, он дома.


	14. Я возвращаюсь домой

      Воды была живой, тёплой, зовущей и всем, о чём он когда-либо мечтал. Билл и не думал, что так по ней скучал, но с его возвращением в воду все мысли о возвращении на корабль забылись.  
  
      Тут же Билл был на дне моря, почти катаясь в песке, чувствуя водоросли между пальцами. Он наконец-то был дома, и это было прекрасно.  
  
      Корабль качался над ним, и Сайфер не удостоил его взглядом.   
  
      Но сирен выплыл из его тени, чтобы почувствовать на коже яркое солнце, не беспокоиться о том, что на его тело может опуститься якорь. Хоть это и было маловероятно.  
  
      Где он? Всего секунда концентрации на течениях дала это знать: он был неподалёку от места, где его выловили. Неудивительно, что он сразу почувствовал себя дома, коснувшись воды, почувствовал, что жив, а не мёртв. В этой воде была жизнь, душа.  
  
      Блондин смёл хвостом песок, чтобы почувствовать "дом" на коже, тут же стремительно уплывая в глубину моря.  
  
      Частично ему было совестно оставлять Диппера на милость Гидеону, но при этом до сих пор было больно понимать, что парень пытался отсрочить момент его свободы. Пайнс видел всю жестокость, через которую пришлось пройти сирене, почему же то, что последний выбрался на свободу, плохо?  
  
      Диппер наверняка думал только о себе. Билл его за это не винил, блондин и сам в первую очередь думал о своей выгоде, но это больно жалило. Важен ли он был Пайнсу, если тот не позволял Биллу покинуть жизнь насилия и боли?  
  
      Но при этом, разве он только что не бросил Диппера? Он оставил брюнета в ужасной ситуации, в которой Гидеон причинит ему вред, если сирен не вернётся, да ещё и с сокровищами.  
  
      Сайфер отмахнулся от таких мыслей, заставляя себя плыть быстрее. Он был дома, он был свободен. Сирен мог не возвращаться, если не хотел, ничто не могло заставить его вернуться в ту ванную.  
  
      Как же прекрасно было вытянуться всем телом, не ударяясь о стенки ванной. Он чувствовал солнце на своей коже сквозь воду, мог дышать в свежей воде, чистой и не затхлой. Билл был счастлив.  
  
      За время, проведённое с Диппером, точнее, проведённое на корабле Гидеона, он часто практиковал свой голос. По крайней мере, сейчас он мог издавать тихие звуки, пусть это было больно, они появлялись. Это было больше того, что он надеялся создать на пирсе.  
  
      Это было не так важно, он же был дома и неподалёку от своей семьи.  
  
      Вскоре корабль превратился в точку на горизонте, а плохие воспоминания о нём стали ускользать из головы, они просто витали на периферии, ничего собой не стоя. Шрам побелеет, и скоро сирен сможет вернуть голос. Тогда ничто не будет ему помехой, он наконец вернулся к семье, домой, и Билл не мог дождаться, когда сможет вновь воссоединиться с морем.  
  
      Меньше, чем через десять минут, он был у затонувшего корабля, который его семья звала домом. Заплыв действительно был недолгим, и сирен мог даже видеть едва различимые силуэты своего старшего брата и сестры. Они, наверное, решили, что он мёртв, но это не важно, теперь он вернулся.  
  
      Билл был самым младшим ребёнком со старшим его на десять лет братом Уиллом и старшей на четыре года сестрой Анхой. У них были мать и отец, которыми блондин дорожил больше всего. Для Билла семья была всем, и его ценили родные. Сайфер был малышом в семье, и он это знал.  
  
      Прежде всех его заметил брат, молниеносно подплывая и сжимая Билла в объятьях, пока блондин глотал подступающие слёзы. Уильям был похож на брата копной светлых волос, но у него был не золотой, а ярко-алый хвост.  
  
      Анха в недоумении смотрела на обнимающихся братьев, но потом к ней пришло осознание того, что Билл жив, и он прямо перед ней.  
  
— Билл!  
  
      Хвост Анхи отдавал голубизной, но, если присмотреться, он был скорее синим, чем голубым. Билл отстранился от Уилла с немым всхлипом, подплывая к сестре и притягивая Анху в общее объятье.   
  
      Они были такими разными, но они ‒ семья, а это было самым главным для сирен. Теперь, когда Билл вернулся к родным, ничто не сможет их разделить.  
  
      Уилл и Анха отпустили новообретённого брата, ведя его в корабль. Билл надеялся, что мама была дома, по ней он скучал больше всего и был не прочь подождать её возвращения. У него теперь было много времени.  
  
— Где ты пропадал, Билл? — знакомо повисла на его руке Анха, отказываясь отпускать.  
  
      Сайфер сразу начал говорить жестами, только чтобы получить в ответ недоумевающие взгляды брата и сестры. Он опустил руки, силясь придумать другой способ объяснить произошедшее без слов.  
  
      Подумав, он запрокинул голову, показывая им тёмный шрам, который всё ещё не выцвел. Уильям мрачно на него смотрел, а Анха не сдержала "ах", прикрывая рукой рот. Родные тут же отвели взгляды от позорной метки, их ненависть к людям росла с каждой секундой.  
  
— Болит? — спросил Уилл, поднимая деревяшку, которая скрывала вход в дом от посторонних глаз.  
  
      Как же Билл был рад, что ничего не изменилось с его исчезновения.  
  
      Отрицательно покачав головой, Сайфер осмотрел небольшое помещение, в котором его семья проводила большую часть времени. Вещички, которые Билл раньше собирал для обстановки своей части корабля, уже не покоились на своих местах, но сирен не винил за это свою семью. Родные думали, что он умер, но всё равно было ужасно понимать, что они так легко вычеркнули сына и брата из своей жизни. Его же недолго не было, верно?  
  
      Биллу не удалось задержаться на этой мысли, потому что он увидел свою мать, и вырывался встретить её вперёд брата.  
  
      Всё то время, что Сайфера не было, вдруг стёрлось, словно этого промежутка никогда и не существовало. Билл хотел расплакаться, потому что только так можно высвободить столько накопленных чувств.  
  
— Билл! — его мама, пожилая сирена по имени Морна, бросилась к сыну, чуть не впечатывая в стену в долгожданном объятье.  
  
      Сирену было всё равно, он тут же крепко сжал её в руках, стараясь как можно сильнее показать, насколько он скучал.  
  
— Где ты был? Что ты натворил? Ты хоть представляешь, как мы волновались за тебя? — сыпала она вопросами, отстраняясь от блондина и кладя руки ему на плечи.  
  
      Билл кивнул в знак понимания, кладя свои руки поверх её. Только бы гложущая вина за то, на что он обрёк Диппера, позволила ему жить.  
  
— Он не может говорить, мама, — пробормотал Уилл, подав голос. — Смотри, что люди сделали с его шеей. Это ужасно.  
  
      Хоть Билл и не хотел ей этого показывать, он запрокинул голову, обнажая матери тёмный шрам поперёк горла. Сайфер никогда не видел его со стороны, но понимал, что отметка была уродливой, судя по реакции семьи. Ожидаемо, глаза её мамы расширились от шока, но она и одёрнула от него руки, как от огня.  
  
— Ты позволил им это с собой сделать? — выдохнула она, и Билл отпрянул, быстро помотав головой.  
  
      Как он мог объяснить, что они удерживали его и сделали невероятное? Потерять голос было равно лишению руки, он был такой же частью сирена, как и всё остальное.  
  
      Взгляд его матери ожесточился.  
  
— Если нет, ты бы погиб в попытке сбежать, и мы бы скорбели по сыну, умершему во имя чести. Ты же выбрал путь труса и остался жить.  
  
      Уильям и Анха поражённо смотрели на мать, не в силах постоять за Билла, как и сам Билл. Он даже не мог объяснить, что был более полезен живым, служа экспонатом для сбора толпы. У Сайфера не было выбора, он знал, что люди не дадут ему ощутить сладкую свободу смерти.  
  
      Он был трусом, потому что не смог отважно прервать ход своей жизни.  
  
— Он не… Мама, я уверена, он просто хотел вернуться домой, — сказала Анха, подплывая чуть ближе. Но один грозный взгляд матери заткнул ей рот приковал к месту.  
  
— Это неважно. Он знает, как к такому относятся. Сирена, которая не может петь ‒ не сирена вовсе. Он будет обузой для нашей семьи, — продолжила Морна, подталкивая Билла к выходу. — Я не могу убить тебя, ты мой сын, но и не могу оставить здесь. Ты опозорил нашу семью.  
  
      Сайфер позволил матери увести его из дома, в глазах щипало, когда он позволил океану унести его, и заметил, что это были слёзы.  
  
      Сирены и русалки не плакали, этот рефлекс был потерян созданиями, не покидающими водных глубин. Но Билл научился дышать воздухом, и с этим пришли слёзы.  
  
— Уходи, пока я не передумала, — отвернулась от сына Морна, как неохотно поступили Уилл с Анхой, как и его отец, о котором Билл совершенно забыл.  
  
      Не в состоянии сделать что-либо ещё, Билл повернулся хвостом и поплыл как можно дальше. Глаза горели не из-за напора воды, а от боли, которую он почувствовал от своей семьи. Он столько хотел сделать, но сейчас это ощущалось так неправильно, ведь поделить эти радости было не с кем.  
  
      Хотя, есть в мире ещё одно существо, которое пожелало бы провести с ним время.  
  
      Билл взглянул туда, откуда он пришёл, туда, где его всё ещё ждал корабль. Гидеон будет недоволен, если сирен вернётся с пустыми руками.  
  
      Сайфер оглянулся, посмотрел на океанское дно и понял, что делать дальше.


	15. Озолочённый

      По воде пошли барашки, а за горизонт полетели белоголовые рыбы. Диппер стоял на краю корабля уже несколько часов, вцепившись в перила и отказываясь двигаться. Он не ел, ни на кого не смотрел, только смотрел пустым взглядом в воду.  
  
      Отчасти он понимал, что ведёт себя глупо. Билл ведь вернётся, верно? Диппер и не задумывался, что на кону его жизнь, на уме было лишь возвращение сирена, он только хотел, чтобы его друг вернулся. Они же друзья, верно?  
  
      Отчего же он волновался, что Билл не вернётся? В какой-то момент Пайнс принял что, находясь на корабле, его скорее будет ожидать смерть в морских солёных глубинах, но не это его волновало. Сейчас он просто хотел вновь увидеться с другом.  
  
      Кто-то всё время был с ним. Как будто они боялись, что парень прыгнет за борт, если за ним не следить. Для этого страха были все основания, и Диппер понимал, почему они так себя вели. Пираты молча стояли рядом, но не встревали в его личное пространство.  
  
      Диппер всё равно их не замечал. Его лучший друг был в воде уже много часов, и парень понимал, что он не вернётся.  
  
      Брюнет не был так подавлен, когда потерял свою кошку или перестал общаться с родителями. В какой-то момент ему захотелось стать б _о_ льшим, чем друзья.  
  
      Билл же едва удостаивал его знаков привязанности и не высказывал интереса в развитии отношений. На самом деле, до сих пор сирен порой смотрел на Диппера, как на врага, и Пайнсу приходилось убеждать его в обратном рыбой и удвоенным количеством уроков.  
  
      Брюнет не был готов вернуться в свою комнату и увидеть рисунки на стенах, книги о сиренах с пометками на полях, ванную, в которой жил сирен.  
  
      Он знал, что это жестоко, эгоистично. Диппер понимал, что Билл принадлежит морю, в котором родился, его ждёт семья. Но Сайфер и не просил себя освободить.  
  
      Пайнс склонился над перилами, смотря в воду, словно, как по волшебству, увидит глубже, чем на метр. Билла нигде не было.  
  
      Гидеон начинал терять терпение, и Диппер поморщился. Он не хотел умирать так скоро.  
  
      Но он это заслужил. Диппер сразу начал винить себя за то, что поверил, будто тот, кого он всё это время держал взаперти, решит спасти его. Билл заслуживает свою свободу.  
  
— Он не возвлащается, — сказал Гидеон, стоящий позади Диппера, всё ещё держа в руках пистолет. — Что будешь делать?  
  
      Брюнет удержался от крутящегося на языке "ничего". Гидеон действительно не понимал, почему сам непреклонно верил в возвращение Билла. Если капитан не хотел, чтобы Билл ушёл, зачем давать ему шанс сбежать?  
  
— Думал, что он велнётся, если на кону твоя жизнь, — Гидеон был разочарован не меньше Диппера.  
  
      Пайнс не отрывал глаз от воды.  
  
— Обычно он готов содействовать, если тебе угложает опасность.  
  
      Парень никак не отреагировал на выпад. Он знал, что если отвернётся хоть на секунду, тут же на поверхность всплывёт Билл, и он упустит его появление.  
  
      Альбинос наконец отстал от Диппера, поняв, что не получит от другого никакого ответа.  
  
— Почему ты дал ему уйти? — всё же спросил парень, впиваясь ногтями в дерево корабля. — Если хотел, чтобы он вернулся, зачем позволил ему уйти?  
  
      Капитан застыл, но Диппер этого не увидел, продолжая смотреть в воду. Гидеон и сам не понимал, почему так поступил, но аргументировал это тем, что сирен достаточно привязался к брюнету, чтобы вернуться.  
  
      Даже если Билл и сбежал, как его можно в этом винить? Гидеон всё равно не мог убить Диппера, его бы возненавидела Мейбл. Хотя капитан никогда этого не признает.  
  
— Думал, что он достаточно любит тебя, чтобы вернуться, — пробормотал под нос Глифул, мрачно уставившись на деревянную палубу. Диппер не отрывал глаз от воды.  
  
— Я тоже так думал, — прошептал Пайнс.  
  
      Гидеон ушёл, отдавая вахту Мёртвому Глазу. На Диппера не обратили внимания, но тут произошло что-то новое. Пристально глядя в воду, Пайнс подошёл к лодкам, медленно спуская одну на воду.  
  
— Когда Билл вернётся, ему нужно будет взобраться на корабль, — говорил Диппер, как мантру, и никто не стал разрушать его надежды.  
  
      Как будто весь экипаж чувствовал его угнетённость и позволял делать, что душе угодно. Брюнет мог запросто прыгнуть за борт, безнаказанно совершить убийство. Ведь он только что потерял любимого.  
  
      Любимого?  
  
      Да, Диппер мог с уверенностью так назвать Билла, и это ещё сильнее разбило его сердце. Он хотел ответного чувства. Пусть это и невозможно, он этого хотел.  
  
      Лодка плавно опустилась на воду, и Диппер терпеливо ждал. Сколько ещё? Уже прошло минимум несколько часов, солнце начало заходить. Брюнет всё ещё смотрел в воду.  
  
      И тут случилось нечто особенное: вода пошла неестественной рябью, разрушая барашки волн. Диппер наклонился вперёд, чуть ли не полностью свисая с перил, и Мёртвому Глазу пришлось схватить парня за шкирку, чтобы тот не упал за борт.  
  
      Светлые волосы медленно поднялись над водой и голубые глаза встретились с карими. На голове сирена красовалась золотая корона, ещё больше самоцветов украшало его руки, а на шее висели многочисленные ожерелья и цепочки.  
  
      Билл залез в маленькую лодку, и пираты начали поднимать её. Украшения сирены блестели на солнце, экипаж звал Гидеона, но Диппер не мог оторвать глаз от Билла.  
  
_Почему грустный?_  
  
      Диппер не понял, что заплакал, пока другой не спросил, и вытер скользящие по щекам слёзы облегчения. Сирен тоже не был счастлив, наоборот, грустен, как и Пайнс, и Диппер не смог сдержать широкой улыбки.  
  
_Ты вернулся._  
  
      Жестами ответил Диппер, и в глазах Билла отразилась глубокая печаль. Возможно, он не хотел возвращаться и в последний момент передумал, решив не оставлять парня одного. Пайнсу было всё равно, он был счастлив, что Билл вернулся.  
  
      Как только сирену подняли на борт, Диппер без стеснения подбежал как можно ближе, избегая прикосновений. Они не были частыми, и брюнету не хотелось давать Биллу причины вновь оставить его одного. Ещё один раз он этого не перенесёт.  
  
      Но через долю секунды блондин вытянул руки и сжал в них Диппера, притягивая к груди. Пайнс растаял в объятье, думая, что могло случиться, что сирен себя так ведёт. Это больше не было важно.  
  
      Сайфер положил голову на плечо Диппера, пусть это и значило промочить его морской водой. И если у Диппера и была вода на плече, это было в основном из-за моря, а не от слёз Билла, скорбящего по потерянной для него семье.


	16. Всё для меня

      Корона была снята с головы Билла тут же, как только пухлые руки Гидеона могли её схватить. С лёгкостью можно сказать, что больше всего капитану понравилась именно она, все остальные сокровища и рядом не стояли с золотой короной.  
  
      Дипперу ничего не досталось, но он об этом не жалел. Настоящим сокровищем и наградой был показавшийся над водой Билл, его возвращение. Диппер не осознавал, насколько удушающим было одиночество, когда у него не было выбора. Пираты хорошо к нему относились, но Пайнс был чужаком, и он это знал. Билл был единственным, кому нравилась его компания.  
  
      Сирена вновь поместили на нижнюю палубу, не давая им насладиться солнечным светом, и Гидеон направил корабль на новый курс. В этот раз в другой порт, но он пообещал, если Билл будет приносить сокровища, то его не нужно будет выставлять напоказ.  
  
_Ванну побольше?_  
  
      Это единственное, о чём попросил Сайфер за своё время пребывания на корабле, и Гидеон задумался. Билл принёс больше золота, чем необходимо, но капитан был ленив и не хотел тратить деньги на что-то ненужное ему.  
  
— Возможно, — смилостивился альбинос.   
  
      Больше Билл ничего не сказал, продолжая мельком бросать взгляды на Диппера, словно у брюнета были все ответы мира.  
  
      Пайнс молчал, пока они не оказались в его каюте наедине, как будто Билл и не был в море. Ванная стояла на месте, рисунки вырезаны на стене, а книги разбросаны по комнате. Биллу не было уютно в ванной, но он чувствовал себя, как дома. Словно он принадлежал этому месту.  
  
— Почему ты вернулся? — спросил Диппер, придвигая стул, чтобы сесть рядом с сиреной.   
  
      Билл пожал плечами, ему не хотелось говорить о ещё слишком свежих воспоминаниях.  
  
_Окно?_  
  
      Биллу всегда нравилось открытое окно, и Диппер молча выполнил просьбу. Приятно было впустить в каюту свежий воздух. Хоть он и понимал, что так Билл пытался избежать вопроса.  
  
— Ты вернулся, чтобы я открыл тебе окно? — саркастично спросил Диппер с ухмылкой и получил в ответ беззвучный смешок. Но глаза сирены всё ещё были полны грусти, и Диппер не знал, что с этим сделать. Он даже не знал, что _могло_ это исправить.  
  
_Да_  
  
      Диппер не смог сдержать смеха, и шутливо ударил Билла по плечу. Сирена усмехнулась, и парень откинулся обратно на спинку стула. В нём горело любопытство, но он не знал, как мягко задать такой вопрос.  
  
— Серьёзно, Билл, почему ты вернулся? — мягко спросил Диппер.  
  
      Они оба знали, что Пайнс хотел услышать только один ответ. Это было написано на лице брюнета, и Билл был рад, ведь то, что хочет узнать Диппер, было правдой.  
  
_Ты._  
  
      Лицо Диппера вытянулось от шока, пока он обдумывал увиденное, удивлённо опуская взгляд на руки. Он не знал, что сказать, одно слово Билла окрасило его щёки краской счастья. Он был настолько важен Биллу, что тот вернулся. Из-за него сирена вернулась в заточение. Никто ради него такого не делал.  
  
— Я рад, что ты вернулся, — в конце концов прошептал Диппер, все ещё не поднимая глаз от рук. Мейбл бы вернулась ради него, его прадяди, но остальным он не был важен, по крайней мере, так казалось парню.  
  
      Билл удовлетворённо наблюдал за человеком ещё какое-то время и затем похлопал Диппера по колену, привлекая к себе внимание.  
  
      Было интересно наблюдать, как люди смущаются правды. У людей были обряды ухаживания за остальными? Билл их не знал, но тут же захотел их узнать и предложить Дипперу.  
  
      Он мог только использовать методы ухаживания для сирен. Сайфер не был уверен, подойдут ли в качестве подарков драгоценные камни и жемчуг, но ему нравилась эта идея, а если Дипперу не понравится, Билл достанет что-нибудь ещё.  
  
_Я тоже рад, что вернулся._  
  
      Сайфер начал гораздо лучше справляться со словами, и Диппер почувствовал гордость, что сирен смог построить целое предложение без ошибок. Билл совершенствовался каждый день, и Пайнс понимал, что это и его заслуга. Никто больше на корабле не знает языка жестов, насколько было известно парню. Но кто-то всегда мог оказаться тёмной лошадкой.  
  
— Ты многому научился в языке жестов, — мягко похвалил его брюнет.  
  
      Билл удивился и широко улыбнулся, гордясь собой.  
  
_Если бы ты только услышал, как я пою._  
  
      Над правописанием ещё стоило поработать, но Диппер был не против. Так их диалоги длились дольше, и Билл сильнее старался говорить грамотно. Диппер мысленно поставил себе заметку, что ему нужно найти книги со словами, которым нужно научить Сайфера.  
  
— Тебе не хватает возможности петь? — неожиданно спросил Пайнс, едва ли не шокированный тем, что упустил этот вопрос. Билл был сиреной, разумеется, ему не хватает пения, но Диппер этого раньше не осознавал. Но, опять же, кто не будет скучать по тому, что было у них раньше?  
  
      Ответ на вопрос парень понял, как только задал его, и увидел, как погрустнело лицо сирена. Как будто вся радость покинула его, оставляя за собой скорлупку грусти.  
  
— Прости, глупый вопрос, — промямлил Диппер, смущённо повесив голову. Было нечего сказать. К Биллу вернулись болезненные воспоминания, и Пайнс не знал, как исправить сказанное. Он знал, что говорить Мейбл, но они были близнецами, а это не считалось.  
  
      Билл пошевелился, ткнув пальцем в колено Диппера и всплывая на поверхность. Брюнет смотрел на сирену, ожидая, что на него накричат или отругают, или ещё что-то, но ничего не произошло. Сайфер был доволен тем, что мог наблюдать за парнем.  
_  
Да. Больше всего на свете._  
  
      Это не было абсолютной правдой, но теперь они снова говорили. Блондин открыл рот, словно собираясь спеть, но у него вышло только шумно выдохнуть, не издав больше ни звука. Диппер удержался от смеха, боясь расстроить сирену.  
  
— Моё пение точно не спасёт ничью жизнь, — в конце концов посмеялся Диппер над собой. — Я бы тебе спел, но я скорее испорчу все существующие песни.  
  
      Сайфер погрустнел, и Диппер вздохнул, раздумывая над тем, стоит ли ему петь. Он не имел ни малейшего понятия, подходящий ли сейчас для этого момент и был ли он ужасным певцом, но Мейбл всегда жаловалась, когда брат пел в душе.  
  
— Ладно, но если я испорчу твои воспоминания о пении, ко мне без претензий, — вздохнул Пайнс и невольно улыбнулся, когда глаза Билла засветились. Он быстро начал думать, что спеть.  
  
_‘I had a dream the other night  
About how we only get one life   
Woke me up right after two   
Stayed awake and stared at you   
So I wouldn't lose my mind   
And I had the week that came from hell   
And yes I know that you could tell   
But you're like the net under the ledge   
When I go flying off the edge   
You go flying off as well’_ *  
  
      Голос Диппера ужасно дрожал, и, хоть парень и хотел остановиться, он не мог этого сделать, когда Билл на него так смотрел. Не хотелось разочаровать сирену. Чем чаще срывался его голос, тем краснее становились щёки.  
  
      Когда песня закончилась, Билл выглядел счастливым, если не завистливым, а Диппер окончательно смутился. Он не знал, что творит, но надеялся, что пение не станет теперь частым событием.  
  
_Неплохо, Диппер._  
  
      Пайнс притворился, что не заметил широкой улыбки на его лице, и Билл притворился, что не чувствовал жгучей горечи из-за того, что не мог петь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Отрывок из песни One Republic - Something I need  
> Дословный перевод:  
> "Одной ночью мне приснился сон  
> О том, что живём мы лишь одну жизнь.  
> Это разбудило меня ровно в два часа ночи.  
> Я не заснул, смотря на тебя,  
> Чтобы не потерять рассудок.  
> И затем была неделя, похожая на ад,  
> И да, я знаю, что ты это понял,  
> Но ты словно сеть под уступом скалы:  
> Если я прыгну с обрыва -  
> Ты полетишь со мной."


	17. В мгновение ока

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Предупреждение: В данной главе присутствуют сцены насилия, составляющие рейтинг R.  
> Просьба читать с осторожностью, если Вас отталкивает подобный контент.

      Одну вещь о заплывах Билл знал наверняка: никогда и близко не подходи к помеченным территориям. Он знал только несколько таких мест и избегал их, как если бы его жизнь была на кону. Хотя сейчас это не важно, помеченные территории ‒ земли, принадлежащие людям.  
  
      Водоросли по ощущениям были немного жёстче, чем обычно, потому что Сайфер плыл быстрее. Он приближался к людским местам отдыха, но в этой части первых почти не было. Билл кружился в воде, создавая своё слабое течение. Он охотился для семьи, надеясь выловить хоть что-то. В наши времена за достойным обедом нужно плыть дальше обычного, но так сирен мог увидеть границы своих владений.  
  
      В своих поисках Билл не нашёл ни одной рыбины, но это его не тревожило. Сейчас охотился и его брат, хоть бы у него был улов получше.   
  
      Вздохнув, сирен перевернулся на спину, покачивая хвостом и смотря на поверхность воды. Странно-забавно было ощущать солнечный свет на коже, без водной преграды. Не то чтобы Биллу это нравилось, но солнечное тепло заставляло задержаться подольше.  
  
      Если бы только можно было остаться на поверхности. Мать всегда предупреждала его о том, что может случиться в таком случае, о плохих людях. Слово "плохой" было слишком мягким для описания людей, ведь, по словам его матери, они зачастую прибегали к жестокости.  
  
      Билл перевернулся и продолжил плыть, наблюдая за окружающим его пустым морским дном. Он не мог понять, куда делась вся рыба, и тут всё приобрело смысл. Рыба пряталась только по одной причине, когда рядом не было хищников. Сайфер мог бы считаться таким, но рыба от него не уплывала, потому что их инстинкты ничего не говорили о сиренах.  
  
      Блондин поднял голову и увидел опускающуюся на него сеть, опутывающую его в своей крепкой паутине. Золотая сирена тут же начала извиваться, стараясь избавиться от узлов, но это не помогло. Сеть была так искусно сплетена, что он не мог и когтя в неё продеть, чтобы выбраться. Ему было не за что уцепиться.  
  
      Больше рыбы в сеть не попало, Билл был единственным пойманным. Он рычал в воде, пытаясь вырваться, но не мог отвоевать и лишнего сантиметра. На самом деле, всё что он мог ‒ это упрямо сопротивляться сети, которая неожиданно потянулась вверх, и Биллу оставалось только лежать в путах, захлёбываясь воздухом, который он вдохнул первый раз в своей жизни.  
  
— У нас сегодня хороший улов, парни!   
  
      Люди под ним начали собираться, и Билл мог только яростнее трепыхаться в попытке освободиться. Он не знал, был ли он на гигантской плавающей штуке, на которой жили люди, но, по крайней мере, если он освободится, то будет возможность приземлиться обратно в воду.  
  
      Было слишком поздно. Сдерживающая его сеть отпустила сирена, и тот звучно упал на доски корабля. С глухим стоном он болезненно приземлился на спину, что вышибло весь воздух из его лёгких прежде, чем он смог вдохнуть.  
  
      Повсюду, вокруг него, стояли люди. Они смотрели на него, некоторые поражённо, некоторые незаинтересованно, другие испуганно. Билл перевернулся на живот, кашляя и глотая воздух, приспосабливаясь к пребыванию на корабле, который так отличался от его дома.  
  
      Он открыл рот в жажде воздуха, показав набор острых, как бритва, зубов. Люди ахнули, отбегая и снова приближаясь к нему. Прежде, чем Билл смог что-либо сделать, чужие руки начали путешествовать по нему, прижимая к твёрдой поверхности, похожей на коралл. Он извивался, чувствуя незнакомые руки на коже и хвосте, но не мог от них уйти, только бороться и шипеть от боли, когда его лишили возможности шевелиться.  
  
— Кто-нибудь, заткните ей рот!  
  
— Дайте верёвку!  
  
— Осторожно, эти зубы очень острые.  
  
      Билл снова зашипел, когда кто-то заткнул ему рукой рот, а в хвосте ощутилась острая боль, словно кто-то проткнул ножом его тонкую часть и приколол к палубе. Сирен бы вскрикнул от боли, если бы не та рука на рту.  
  
      Всё ещё сопротивляясь, несмотря на боль, Сайфер почувствовал, как его руки связали спереди, и ладонь сошла с его рта всего на секунду ‒ в него тут же впихнули верёвку. Биллу даже не дали возможности спеть, и теперь он был не большим, чем просто связанной уткой, лежащей на полу странной плавающей людской штуки.  
  
— Мы поймали русалку, — подал кто-то голос, и команда радостно закричала, словно они сделали что-то большее, чем просто стояли, когда блондин попался в сеть.  
  
      Билл никогда не был так близок к людям. Они были странными созданиями, как они стояли, ходили и перемещались. Сайфер мог просто лежать и пытаться почувствовать, где было больнее всего, но это было невозможно, когда кровь постепенно расползалась по его хвосту. Он умрёт.  
  
— Убедимся, что он не сможет выбраться. Кто-нибудь, принесите ванную, а кто-то ещё, дайте мне самый острый нож, который у вас есть, — произнёс их лидер, подходя ближе к Биллу и присаживаясь рядом на корточки. Билл бы зашипел и набросился бы на него, но сейчас сирен только свирепо смотреть на капитана.  
  
      И руки отступили, Билл не мог пошевелить и мускулом, когда люди схватили его за подбородок и запрокинули голову сирена как можно выше. Он и так едва дышал, всё ещё привыкая к воздуху в лёгких, и такая поза только усложняла задачу.  
  
— Не дайте ему пошевелиться. Это будет больно, — сказал капитан, и пришпиленный Сайфер не мог определить, как далеко от борта он лежит. Люди, тем не менее, крепко его держали, сирен не мог вывернуться, и Билл скорее откусил бы свой язык, чем укусил кого-то из людей.  
  
      И тогда что-то прижалось к его шее, не острое, а тупое. Оно медленно нажимало всё сильнее и сильнее, разрезая кожу. Билл замер, потому что иначе бы только навредил себе больше и это была единственная надежда получить меньше ранений.  
  
      Но это не помогло, и тупой объект всё глубже пробивался в его шею, и Сайфер чувствовал, как кровь из раны начала капать на палубу корабля. Все замолчали, когда капитан начал свою работу, сирен мог только лежать и молиться, чтобы всё быстрее закончилось.  
  
      Только оно закончилось нескоро. Его кровь ещё долго обагряла корабль, и среди команды послышались взволнованные перешёптывания. Билл обмяк, стараясь сфокусироваться на чём-то ещё, кроме боли. Но мысли возвращались только к ней, когда он лежал в луже собственной крови, казалось, что дышать было невозможно.   
  
      И всё остановилось. С тошнотворным звуком пират вырвал плоть из горла Билла, выбрасывая кусок мускула за борт корабля. Если у Билла раньше оставались какие-то силы, теперь они его покинули, когда пираты отошли от сирены, оставляя его лежать на палубе корабля.  
  
— Что вы сделали, кэп? — спросил кто-то, и Сайфер понял, что всё это время смотрел на облака, истекая кровью. На самом деле, теперь пираты боялись его больше прежнего. Единственный показатель того, что Билл жив, был подёргивающийся кончик его хвоста.  
  
— Сделал так, что он больше не сможет петь, — вытер капитан лишнюю кровь с полов своего кителя. — Он принесёт неплохие заработки у доков. Возьмите ванную и положите его туда.  
  
      Билл смотрел на небо, которое впервые видел без преломления воды. Как же он хотел, чтобы первый взгляд на небеса не был пропитан такой болью.


	18. Мне так жаль

      Что-то было в том, как Диппер ходил, что сразу же приманивало к нему всё внимание Билла. Брюнет редко ходил по каюте, чаще всего сидел рядом с ванной, говоря с Биллом, или лежал в гамаке, читая. Но Сайфер заметил, чем взволнованнее парень, тем чаще он вставал и начинал бродить по комнате. Диппер, хоть порой и был тих, ‒ человек выразительный, и это проявлялось в том, как вдохновлённо он рассказывал некоторые вещи, размахивая руками.  
  
— На что оно похоже? — спросил, ещё больше всплескивая руками. — Я никогда не видел затонувших сокровищ, наверное, они восхитительно выглядят. Интересно, сможешь ли ты показать мне их когда-нибудь, хотя, не думаю, что Гидеон согласится.  
  
      Диппер продумал все варианты помочь Биллу, пока он на корабле, забыв, что не сможет дышать под водой. Но Сайфер не возражал, положив голову на руки и с нежностью наблюдая за Пайнсом. Хорошо было вернуться, пусть ванная была и неудобной, и Гидеон порою был чересчур жесток.  
  
— Но ты вернулся, не могу поверить, что ты вернулся! — всплеснул руками Диппер, говоря больше с собой, чем с Биллом. — Почему ты вернулся? Да, было бы больно, но я бы понял. Чёрт, я бы не вернулся.  
  
      Билл пожал плечами, хотя Диппер и не обращал на него внимание. В конце концов, причина, по которой он вернулся, стояла прямо перед ним, а парень этого явно не понимал. На секунду сирен опустился под воду, не дыша, но давая своим высохшим жабрам шанс отдохнуть.  
  
— ‒и, я имею в виду, да, Гидеон бы убил меня, но это правда пустяк, ты заслуживаешь свободу, и это ужасно, что я хотел, чтобы ты вернулся? — всё ещё говорил Диппер, когда Билл поднялся на поверхность. — Это правда, я не должен желать, чтобы ты был со мной здесь, но это так. Я такой ужасный человек, я держу тебя тут, взаперти.  
  
      Блондин бешено покачал головой в стороны, но это не повлияло на Диппера, потому что человек просто сел, смотря на пол. Возвращение Билла, оказывается, было и ужасной, и прекрасной вещью, хоть его сердце и скучало по океану, оно также скучало и по Дипперу. Это было той ещё головоломкой, но Сайфер сделал свой выбор и был готов жить с ним.  
  
— Билл, мне так‒  
  
      Дверь открыли нараспашку, быстро отрезая всё, что пытался сказать Диппер, и заставляя Билла прижаться ко дну ванной, обнажив зубы. Он ненавидел своё пребывание здесь, но тут также был и Диппер, а Сайферу нужен только он. О покидании его не было и речи, потому что Билл не променяет Диппера ни на что.  
  
      Это был просто Мёртвый Глаз, осматривающий дверь, чтобы убедиться, что та не сломана. Громила-пират всё время ломал двери, но, по крайней мере, он не был Гидеоном.  
  
— Я её не сломал, — сказал высокий пират к всеобщему облегчению. — Гидеон хочет увидеться с тобой на палубе, Диппер. Говорит, что-то важное.  
  
      Пайнс тихо застонал, проводя ногтями по лицу, думая, что ещё может потребоваться Гидеону. Точно не что-то хорошее. Билл, как всегда, молча наблюдал, и Мёртвый Глаз передал сообщение Глифула.  
  
— Скорее всего, просто хочет знать, как на нём выглядят все новые драгоценности, — пробормотал Диппер, что было весьма вероятно. Билл рассмеялся, открыв рот, но его губ не покинуло и звука. — Я скоро вернусь.  
  
      Брюнет неловко махнул рукой, выходя из каюты, хотя, как можно было попрощаться без неловкости. Прощания с Биллом всегда тяжело им давались, и лучше было бы без них.  
  
      Гидеон сидел за своим столом, неестественно выпрямив спину, как всегда, когда он сидел в рабочем кабинете. Корабль плыл достаточно плавно, так что капитану незачем было находиться на верхней палубе, так что он отдыхал в своей каюте и ждал.  
  
      Чего, он и сам не знал. Сирен вернулся, таким образом у Глифула будет стабильная прибыль. Конечно, он всегда шёл на риск, бросая сирену в воду, но это стоило сокровищ, которые он приносил с собой. Если же блондин не вернётся, что ж, Диппер заплатит за это цену.  
  
      На его дверь послышалось лёгкое постукивание, и Диппер вошёл в каюту. Гидеон не сразу заговорил, осматривая Пайнса с головы до ног, складывая пухлые руки на коленях. Почему он позвал Диппера в свою каюту? Им было не о чем говорить, не то чтобы нужно было, и каждый их разговор не заканчивался ничем хорошим.  
  
— Ты хотел меня видеть? — скрестил руки Диппер, слегка нахмурившись. Несомненно, Гидеон прервал его время с сиреной, и это играло капитану на руку. Капитан вдруг вспомнил, почему вообще позвал Пайнса. Парень чересчур побратался с сиреной, это точно.  
  
— Велно, — положил руки на стол Гидеон, опираясь на деревянную поверхность.   
  
      Обозначенный курс был прямо перед ним, на карте Америки и Европы, в некоторых местах красовались аккуратные пометки и комментарии, написанные на карте. Гидеон хотел убедиться, что они поедут в безопасный порт, где не будет проверок. Незаменимость сирены для Гидеона утроилась за последние несколько часов, и ему необходимо было удержать сирену на борту.  
  
— Ты и этот…силен, — ему приходилось подбирать слова, чтобы не расстроить Диппера раньше нужного. Вряд ли слово "рыба" ему бы понравилось, — довольно сблизились, не так ли?  
  
      Диппер нахмурился, его взгляд готовил о том, что парень пытался понять, на что намекал капитан. Наконец он кивнул, не понимая, зачем альбиносу было нужно это подтверждение. Их привязанность и без того была очевидна всем на корабле.  
  
— Да, я это заметил, — пробубнил Гидеон. — Ну, что же мне ещё сказать? Ты так хорошо себя ведёшь, остаёшься у него на хороших счетах.  
  
      Брюнет был так поражён, что отступил, его взгляд немедленно потемнел. Билл был близок к Дипперу, но не так, как это представлял себе Гидеон, Пайнс не собирался использовать доверие сирены в своих целях.  
  
— Возможно, потому, что я не избиваю его днями и ночами, — пробормотал Диппер, не отвечая на то, что капитан встал с кресла, чьи ножки противно проскрипели по полу, — в отличие от тебя.  
  
— Я плосто напомнил силене её место, — мрачно взглянул на юнгу Глифул, обходя стол, чтобы предупреждающе взглянуть на Диппера. — Как и тебе постоянно плиходится освежать память.  
  
      Пайнс не поддался, и Гидеон почти вплотную подошёл к юноше. Пусть альбинос и был всегда ниже брюнета, ему удавалось выглядеть угрожающе в сравнении с хилым парнем.  
  
— Слушай сюда, ты плодолжишь то, что делаешь, и сблизишься с ним. Возможно, тогда мне не плидётся его подвешивать для дополнительного залаботка. Ему нужно научиться жить здесь, как и тебе, — выплюнул капитан. — Хватит ныть, и сделай наконец что-то полезное.  
  
      Брюнет отступил, скрещивая руки на груди. Гидеону хотелось закатить глаза от вечной позы Диппера "Я против", что он и сделал.  
  
— Я забочусь о нём как ты и велел, так что реши уже, что собираешься с ним делать, — мимикрировал действие Гидеона Диппер.   
  
      Намёк на то, что Пайнса не волнует судьба сирены, был очевиден Глифулу. Неужели? Капитан был намерен проверить эту теорию.  
  
— Если тебе действительно всё лавно, я плодам его, когда мы плибудем в полт, — блефовал альбинос. — Если он такая обуза, ты будешь не плотив, если мы от него избавимся.  
  
      Парень побледнел, отступая ещё на шаг, но Гидеон подошёл ближе. Брюнет поджал губы, когда понял, что ему не избежать ответа, и молча остановился.  
  
— Хорошо, продай его в порту, — выдавил Диппер, и капитан не смог скрыть удивления. — Там ему будет там лучше, чем на корабле.  
  
      Быстро, как хлыст, Гидеон залепил по щеке брюнета пощёчину тыльной стороной ладони. Капитан наконец отошёл, когда брюнет схватился за щёку, и первому было жаль понимать, что он уже видел такое раньше.  
  
— Пошёл вон, — прорычал Глифул, быстро скрывая все эмоции. — Мы скоро плиедем в полт.  
  
      Диппер повернулся на каблуках, всё ещё прижимая руку к щеке, и Гидеон заметил стекающую по его подбородку кровь. Парень заслужил это, сказал себе Гидеон, за дерзость.  
  
— Если ты его действительно продашь, тогда он хоть попадёт туда, где не используются кулаки для поддержания порядка, — завершил Диппер, выбегая из комнаты, когда капитан пошёл к нему.  
  
      Дверь была захлопнута, и Глифул снова остался наедине с собой.  
  
      По крайней мере, если сирена сбежит, Гидеон вернётся к прежнему способу заработка. Он мог подавить странные чувства в груди, напоминающее укоры совести.


	19. Достоин

      Ранние лучи солнца осветили порт, и крики людей придавали атмосфере оживлённости. Дипперу абсолютно не хотелось покидать корабль, когда самый главный объект его интереса был в его комнате. И что, если Билл тоскливо смотрел в окно? И что, что Сайфер оживлялся каждый раз, когда слышал песни о море, и двигал ртом в такт словам?  
  
— Билл, — вздохнул Диппер, маша рукой перед лицом сирены. Медленно моргнув, блондин поднял на него глаза, кладя голову на край ванной. — Ты в порядке? Знаю, тебе тяжело, мне закрыть окно?  
  
_Нет._  
  
      Три буквы были выведены с космической скоростью в сравнении с тем, как вёл себя Билл весь день, и внимание сирены вновь было отвлечено окном и звуками снаружи корабля. Диппер невольно вздохнул ещё раз, в этот раз от того, что Биллу был интересен не он.  
  
— Хорошо, — тихо промолвил Диппер, проверяя воду в ванной. Её нужно было поменять, но Пайнс с этим не справится в одиночку. Он заставил себя не замечать проявляющиеся на золотых чешуях синяки, тёмные метки и отёки на спине Билла от постоянного лежания в ванной в одной позе.  
  
      Медленно, Диппер сел на пол, облокачиваясь о ванную, и в следующую секунду мокрые руки сирены обняли его за плечи. Пайнс положил на колени книгу, которую собирался прочесть Биллу, чтобы развеселить сирену и отвлечь от желания вернуться на волю.  
  
— Ты скучаешь по жизни на пирсе? — шёпотом спросил Диппер, когда сбился во время чтения в шестой раз, и Биллу пришлось ткнуть его в щёку, привлекая внимание.   
  
_Ты сожалеешь?_  
  
— Нет, — выпалил Диппер, кладя голову на плечо блондина, пока тот устроил свой подбородок на плече парня. — Ты выглядишь таким грустным, хотя бы там ты мог осмотреть окрестности.   
  
_Боль. Много боли._  
  
      Неуверенно, пару раз чуть ни передумав, Билл оторвал руку Диппера от книги, прижимая к своему горлу, проводя по неровному шраму. Пайнс задержал дыхание от оказанного ему доверия, переплетая свою руку с рукой Билла.  
  
— Что они с тобой сделали? На пирсе? — брюнету было всё равно, поймают его или нет, он отомстит им за боль Билла. Диппер защитит своего единственного друга ценой своей жизни.  
  
_Пират. Не пирс._  
  
— Пират? Тебя поймали пираты? — кем и был Диппер. Неудивительно, что Билл ненавидел корабли. Пайнс не мог поверить, что Сайфер вернулся к своим страданиям и боли от постоянного заточения. — Что с ними случилось?  
  
      Билл пожал плечами, утыкаясь лицом в плечо Диппера, которое было к нему ближе всего. Понятно, почему ему не хотелось знать, что произошло с поймавшими его пиратами, и Диппер просто надеялся, что они страдали. Эти люди заслужили худшего за то, через что провели сирену, и на какой ад обрекли.  
  
— Мне жаль, — прошептал Диппер, его голос дрожал от вины, стресса и печали. Билл ничего не сказал, только крепче сжимая плечи парня и отказываясь поднимать взгляд.  
  
— Мне стоило там быть, я должен был заботиться о тебе, тебе не стоило возвращаться. Почему ты не ушёл, когда была возможность? — спросил Диппер, не ожидая ответа, сворачиваясь калачиком вокруг обвивающих его рук. Он не знал, что делать сейчас, ему просто хотелось побыть с Биллом.  
  
      Он не получил ответа, Сайфер лишь ближе прижался к нему, ванная неожиданно стала преградой и ничем ещё. Он хотел услышать, что Билл его ни за что не оставит, ему многое хотелось услышать. И этого никогда не произойдёт, потому что Билл не мог говорить. Блондин никогда не мог сказать, что нужно было Дипперу.  
  
      Билл наконец отстранился, и брюнет обхватил себя руками, стараясь прийти в чувство. Он вёл себя глупо, нужно было радоваться возвращению сирена, а чувствовал он только вину.  
  
      Словно держал птицу в клетке. Клетка была красивой, родной, но всё же клеткой, несмотря ни на что. Билл не мог исследовать океан, увидеть семью, он мог только лежать в затхлой воде и смотреть в книгах на картинки мест, где никогда не побывает.  
  
      Наконец поднимаясь на ноги и медленно вытирая слёзы, которые незаметно катились по его щекам всё это время, Диппер обернулся и взглянул на Билла, который пустым взглядом смотрел в потолок. Долгое время Пайнс молчал, не зная, что сказать, но тут подёрнутые пеленой голубые глаза взглянули на него, внимательно рассматривая, одна рука сирена водила пальцами по шее.  
__  
Я недостоин тебя?  
  
      Диппер мог с уверенностью сказать, что его сердце разорвалось от выведенных слов. Пайнс бешено покрутил головой, вытирая слёзы и стараясь успокоиться, прекратить плакать. Он и так пролил слишком много слёз.  
  
— Нет, нет, Билл, дело не в этом, — мягко произнёс Диппер, наклоняясь и беря руки Билла в свои. Книга была оставлена, скорее, отброшена в сторону, чтобы не отвлекать внимание Билла, хотя этого не было нужно.  
  
— Извини, просто… — Диппер не мог этого даже объяснить, он сел на край ванны и залез в холодную воду. По его коже побежали мурашки, отчего парень вздрогнул, пока сирен крепко обнимал Пайнса, но брюнет не мог выпрямить ног. Тяжело, наверное, постоянно так лежать в воде, совестливо подумал он.  
  
— Ты достаточно хорош для меня, правда, Билл. Это я не заслуживаю тебя, — мягко сказал Диппер, чувствуя, как руки сирена сжимают его крепче, и это был первый раз, когда они могли побыть вместе без преграды стенок ванной.  
  
      Тишина повисла в комнате, нарушаемая шумом пирса из-за открытого окна. В каюте было уютно с объятьями, и это была любовь. Пальцы касались кожи и влажной одежды, чешуйки, слышалось мягкое дыхание и обещания, что всё будет хорошо.  
  
      Часами позже команда наконец вернулась на корабль, и крики базара на пирсе пропали, но они всё ещё сидели вместе в ванной, держась за руки, пока Билл спал на плече Диппера, его дыхание шевелило коричневые локоны. Что-то изменится, что-то нет, но Диппер мечтал, чтобы этот момент длился вечно. Он не хотел ничего, только лежать здесь, в холодной воде, от которой бегут мурашки по коже, думать о том, что принесёт новый день, но он уже знал, что случится ночью. Этой ночью всё изменится.


	20. Прощай

      Ночи на корабле казались в разы длиннее ночей на пирсе. Билл учился, как всегда, из-за обилия свободного времени и терпения. Долгими ночами он учился в одиночестве, рассматривая спящего в своём гамаке Диппера.  
  
      Но, впервые за долгое время, Билл с лёгкостью уснул. Он спал на груди Диппера, наконец почувствовав долгожданное тепло. То, что в некоторых частях океан был холодным, не значило, что сирен привык лежать в вечно холодной воде. Он мог выжить в холоде, но это не значит, что ему нравятся такие условия. Приятно было облокотиться о чью-то грудь и чувствовать на себе дыхание другого существа. Их окружало тепло и понимание, и Диппер был не единственным, кто не хотел разрывать объятья.  
  
      Возможно, поэтому он и уснул так быстро, забыв обо всех проблемах и заботах, просто отдыхая, и из-за этого он не проснулся, когда Диппер вылез из ванной и переоделся в сухую одежду. Без Диппера было холоднее, но Пайнс не собирался сидеть в воде, когда у него были заботы важнее.   
  
      Парень замер в сухой одежде, вода всё ещё капала у его ног, а сердце заполнялось горечью. Билл выглядел почти так же, как на пирсе, свернувшись калачиком на дне ванной, привыкший показывать людям свой хвост и шрам на горле.   
  
— Я уже давно должен был это сделать, — прошептал Диппер, опускаясь на колени у ванной и касаясь кончиками пальцев от истощения выступающие черты лица сирены. — Ты заслуживаешь гораздо большего, прости, что я был настолько эгоистичным.  
  
      Вот, кем он был ‒ эгоистом. Он был настолько глуп, что загнал себя на пиратский корабль и пленил того, кто этого не заслужил. Вне сомнения, у Билла были причины остаться, но так продолжаться не может. Это было неправильно.  
  
      Проведя пальцами по впалым щекам Билла, Диппер не мог оторвать глаз от блондина. Это было нечестно, тяжело, и брюнет мог заставить себя поверить, что всё в порядке, пока жестокая правда не возвращала с небес на землю. Это было неправильно, ненормально.  
Диппер наконец-то понял, почему пленённые в клетки птицы продолжают петь.  
  
      Он мог часами сидеть возле Билла, наблюдая за сиреной, понимая, что отпустить его будет до невозможного больно. Как только он отпустит его морально, причин держать блондина на корабле не останется. Как только он пошевелится, ничего нельзя будет изменить, порочный круг прервётся.  
  
      По крайней мере, Диппер понимал, что у него нет выбора. Больше медлить нельзя. Делать правильный выбор не всегда легко, но необходимо, и Диппер сожалел, что не понял этого раньше.  
  
      В какой-то момент, потерявшись в эгоистичности и нежелании отпустить любимого, забывая, что такое поддержка и любовь, Пайнс перестал замечать синяки Билла, его грустные взгляды в окно, то, как последний свет в его глаз стал угасать.  
  
      Напоследок, Диппер немного наклонился вперёд и запечатлел быстрый поцелуй на лбу Билла. Он ещё не отстранился, как сразу же пожалел о содеянном. Он знал, что сорвётся, но не был готов к тому, как это будет больно. Диппер думал, что пережил всё худшее, что может произойти в жизни человека, но будущее таило сюрпризы.  
  
      Билл был тяжёлым. Неописуемо тяжёлым, но явно легче, чем здоровая сирена. Сидя в ванной, Диппер не чувствовал выпирающие кости и мышцы, но сейчас те словно впивались в руки.  
  
      Тихо ворча, Диппер поднял Билла из воды, хотя часть золотистого хвоста свисала и тащилась по полу. Мысленно парень благодарил все полученные на корабле навыки, которые развили его мышцы.  
  
      Сайфер пошевелился во сне, обвивая руки о плечи Диппера. Уже не в первый раз они так выходили ночью, потому что Гидеону не нравилось, когда в его присутствии меняли воду. Пайнс старался всеми силами избегать капитана, боясь того, что тот побьёт Билла.  
  
— Чшш, продолжай спать, — мягко прошептал Диппер, пытаясь открыть дверь. В итоге открывать её пришлось Сайферу, который медленно, но верно просыпался, не понимая, что происходит. Сирен крепче обхватил брюнета за шею.  
  
      Дипперу пришлось прятаться в шкаф, чтобы их не заметили, он чуть не упал с лестницы, пытаясь забраться по ней с сиреной, но всё получилось. Свободная рука Билла со световой скоростью выводила вопросы: почему они на палубе, где все остальные, что задумал Диппер.  
  
— Я всего лишь делаю то, что должен был сделать уже давно, — пропыхтел Пайнс, неся Билла к краю корабля, кладя сирену на перила. — Прости.  
  
_За чт‒_  
  
      Билл не успел дописать. Диппер жёстко толкнул блондина в грудь и отправил в воду. Билл приземлился со звучным всплеском, и парень перевесился через перила, вглядываясь в тёмную воду, которая словно смотрела в ответ. Какое-то время его окружала абсолютная тьма и тишина, пока недоумевающий Билл не всплыл на поверхность.  
  
_Что происходит?_  
  
      Диппер вздохнул, опираясь головой на руки и качая головой. Было больно. Словно он смотрел в глаза щенку, говоря тому потеряться. Сирен принадлежал в воде, напоминая, что одни птицы могут жить взаперти, а другие нет.  
  
— Я думал… Что всё будет хорошо, что всё в порядке, но это не так, — Диппер крепче стиснул перила, пока костяшки его пальцев не побелели. — Я так больше не могу, я не могу врать тебе. Тебе нужно идти.  
  
      Билл чуть ниже опустился в воду так, что на поверхности остались лишь плечи. Он выглядел таким подавленным, и Диппер не знал, как это исправить.  
  
      Так будет лучше, повторял про себя Диппер. Так стоило сделать.  
  
_Когда они проснутся, они сделают тебе больно._  
  
      Диппер безнадёжно пожал плечами. Он никогда не удостоился и поцелуя от сирены. Всё было настолько больно, что Диппер начал постепенно уходить в себя, забывая о реальном мире. Поскорее бы это закончилось.  
  
— Уходи, Билл. Тебе вообще не стоило возвращаться.  
  
      Пусть блондин и дёрнулся от слов Диппера, пусть солёные слёзы медленно капали с щёк парня на перила, где руки сводило от крепкой хватки.  
  
      Тишину нарушали дрожащее дыхание Диппера и биение волн о борт корабля. Билл наблюдал за человеком, а парень смотрел в воду, ожидая увидеть прощальный взмах хвостом как "до свидания", которое он никогда не сможет услышать.  
  
— Д…Диппер.  
  
      Это имя было произнесено с хрипом, который было больно слышать, и взгляд Диппера метнулся к сирене. Билл одной рукой морщась держался за горло, но упрямый огонь в его глазах не позволял сирене уплыть.  
  
— Уходи, Билл, я не хочу больше тебя видеть, — прошептал Диппер, почти всхлипывая, перевесившись через ограду.  
  
— П-пожалуйста.  
  
      Диппер не мог сопротивляться этому голосу, полному боли физической и душевной, и это должно быть не так, чёрт возьми, но парень не мог отвести взгляд от сирена, который тоже был близок к тому, чтобы расплакаться.  
  
_Идём со мной._  
  
      Это он уже вывел, как Диппер подозревал, остатки сил на то, чтобы говорить, уже исчезли. Парню эти слова были важнее всего в мире. Всё должно было быть не так, Биллу нужно было уплыть, как только он коснётся воды, оставить корабль и забыть о годах насилия и пыток, но сейчас эта сирена смотрела на Диппера и просила его, одну из основных причин его страданий, пойти с ним.  
  
      И всё же, восстановление не будет простым. Поэтому, может быть, Сайферу хочется провести его с единственным человеком, который был добр к нему, или Диппер чересчур зациклился на мотивах его поступков. Возможно, было бы лучше, если Биллу попался кто-то другой, кто сделал бы лучший выбор и не сожалел о своих поступках. И Диппер принял единственное здравое решение.  
  
Он прыгнул.


End file.
